


成年人的童话（牌快牌）

by tidengniliu



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, 牌快牌 牌皇 快银
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidengniliu/pseuds/tidengniliu
Summary: 快银和牌皇相互怀疑、嫌弃、厌恶，针锋相对。或者说他们双方曾经都这么认为并且十足笃定。然而当并肩作战许久，互相将对方从死神的阴影下拖回来N次后，这敌对的“三八线”似乎就慢慢模糊了。他们开始习惯战斗中“给对方一只手”，快银习惯了那些会卡在极准时机飞出来的纸牌和挡在身后的金属棍，而牌皇则习惯了那全然不打招呼的拦腰一抱和超速移动——他甚至都不头晕了。尽管皮特罗依然对雷米轻浮的言行举止嗤之以鼻，但他不得不承认，他们之间的关系的确多多少少有些改善。但……他想，这改善的方向恐怕歪了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 漫画向牌快牌，PWP产物。
> 
> 梗：酒后乱性 phone sex 一方被下药  
>  大量原创剧情，PWP就不正经走正剧了。  
> 不是HE，但是不虐。NE。  
> 他们或许相爱，或许尚未相爱，但无论如何这对他们各自要走的路毫无影响。
> 
> 属于孩子的童话往往会有一个美好结局，一句“王子与公主幸福的生活在了一起”足以抹消以后可能发生的任何坎坷和变化，他们往往不谈以后，只在最幸福的时候落幕。  
> 成年人的童话也大约相似，同样不谈以后，美满太过渺茫，此刻便已足够。爱情永远不会是他们人生篇章的主旋律。

Part One  
快银和牌皇相互怀疑、嫌弃、厌恶，针锋相对。  
或者说他们双方曾经都这么认为并且十足笃定。  
然而当并肩作战许久，互相将对方从死神的阴影下拖回来N次后，这敌对的“三八线”似乎就慢慢模糊了。他们开始习惯战斗中“给对方一只手”，快银习惯了那些会卡在极准时机飞出来的纸牌和挡在身后的金属棍，而牌皇则习惯了那全然不打招呼的拦腰一抱和超速移动——他甚至都不头晕了。

尽管皮特罗依然对雷米轻浮的言行举止嗤之以鼻，但他不得不承认，他们之间的关系的确多多少少有些改善。  
但……  
他想，这改善的方向恐怕歪了。

他又和牌皇来了个“组合技”，一切如同之前无数次一样，他抱起这浑身香水味儿，腰意外还挺细——这是他之后才注意到的事——的卡津佬极速奔跑，然后牌皇在指定位置丢出纸牌毁掉该毁掉的一切。  
直到那该死的敌人倒下那会儿一切都还很正常，然而当从怀里跳下来的卡津佬那根该死的、灵活的、光滑到令人诧异的修长手指顺着他的后颈蹭过去的那一刻，事情向着诡异的方向一去不复返。皮特罗有那么一瞬间简直汗毛倒竖，他侧过脸怒气冲冲瞪向对方，而始作俑者居然在优哉游哉地整理衣领，瞥过来的深红眼眸映着火光，像两颗禁锢着火焰的血钻。  
皮特罗不算情史丰富，但他知道那眼神是什么意思。  
两人对视了一会儿，皮特罗率先收回视线，花了半秒直接回到战机上。  
速跑者拗拗脖颈，被那精于调情的手指抚触过的皮肤泛着微痒，自柔软表皮下向外奔涌着热量。他抬手揉了揉因战斗稍显凌乱的银发，胳臂肘抵在膝盖上，垂头看向地上的某一点，像是僵坐在那儿发呆似的。  
而当熟悉的足音响起时，皮特罗骤然抬起头侧脸看向对方，眯细的蓝眼让他有一瞬间像是看见猎物的豹子。而雷米只是斜靠在座位边缘，保持着那个不远不近的距离，用那双该死的红眼睛戏谑而又撩拨地扫过皮特罗的脸。  
他们心照不宣。  
自那天开始那种随时就要捅破这层暧昧的性张力就一直存在，并且不断累积。从战斗过后的眼神相错到若有若无的肢体触碰，而两人则互相较着劲儿看谁才是沉不住气的那个。像是两头相互试探，蓄势待发的猛兽。

而快银一向是个急性子，这滚烫焦灼的暗涌久了对他而言基本是折磨。  
他在等着一个爆发点。

X因子小队偶尔会放肆些庆功，比如在打败某个大反派后开上几瓶斯诺赠与的烈酒凑在一堆儿像普通人那样彻夜狂欢。  
皮特罗不太习惯这样的场合，更不习惯灌醉自己这种做法。所以他只是皱着眉拿着自己那小半杯看着洛娜，在对方想要连瓶抽的时候一把抢下来，并对同父异母的妹妹坚决地摇头：“别想，洛娜，有我在就……”  
语音未落，手腕儿就让一边儿的牌皇握住了。温热的指腹顺着腕部内侧的皮肤缓缓摩挲上去，轻佻而暧昧地自那微微鼓起的经络上拂过。随之爆发出来的些许痒意让皮特罗一时未能做出反应，居然任由洛娜用能力吸走了酒瓶。  
“你对自己的妹妹可真是粗暴。”  
那轻浮磁性的嗓音挠着快银紧绷了许久的脑神经。  
雷米松开手，在洛娜的怒视下笑眯眯地截住了浮在半空中的酒瓶，轻松起开瓶盖：“别这样，亲爱的，我们一起分享。”  
他们的队长瞪着这两个正试图“管教”她的男人，最终还是妥协般挑了个最大的杯子搁在桌上，刻意敲出砰的一声：“两个混蛋。”  
“多谢夸奖。”雷米从善如流地将三人的杯子全都倒满，然后十分自然地拿起了自己那杯示意碰杯，洛娜不疑有他，自然迅速跟上。两人就这么同时看向没有举杯的皮特罗。  
于是皮特罗被很自然而然地推到了不得不喝的境地。他端着自己满满的一杯酒，暗暗瞪了一边笑意盎然的雷米一眼。  
“怎么？我们的速跑者一杯倒？”  
挑衅的话语昭示着导线引燃的前兆。  
皮特罗眯起眼睛，对着雷米扯起个笑来，——他可从未逃过任何一场“战争”。  
如果这卡津佬宣战？他自然奉陪到底。

但他不得不承认，拼酒不是个好主意。高度酒自喉间火线一样滑下，那烧灼感顺着胃部向上攀升，最终浸入脑神经，带来一阵眩晕。  
异于常人的新陈代谢让快银不至于醉倒，但猛然摄入过量的酒精还是让他不禁头重脚轻。银发速跑者拽了拽灰色连帽衫的领口，露出被酒意熏染出些许红色的脖颈和锁骨，另一只手将因为出汗耷拉沾黏在额前的碎发耙上去，尽量稳定着重心站起来，摆出了那副“没人不讨厌我”的刻薄表情：“我不喝了。”  
他才不管别人什么反应，会不会败兴，走的大步流星，除了没平时快还有点晃悠以外倒是很有气势。  
洛娜对快银那死样子习以为常，加上喝了酒，自然注意不到那一点点摇晃。而雷米？他好整以暇地放下酒杯，对着洛娜露出偷钱包被人指出后惯用的过度灿烂的笑容：“介意我离开一会儿吗？”  
洛娜没看他，只冲他扬扬手：“我才懒得管你。”  
“真贴心。”雷米施施然地起身，迅速消失在了洛娜的视线范围内。

刚刚转了个弯，雷米就迎面撞上拐角处的快银。速跑者抱臂斜倚于墙面，两条擅长急速奔跑的长腿颇有存在感地拦在过道上，他眯着因为酒气色泽加深的蓝眼，唇角弧度透露出些许尖刻：“怎么，你不胜酒力了？”  
“想的乐观点，没准儿我是想看你滑倒摔断腿。”雷米反唇相讥，十分自然地走近了些。五厘米的身高优势这会儿显然能带来点优越感，他垂下眼，深红对上深蓝，那张力在空气中逐渐紧绷，濒临断裂。  
过度贴近的距离让皮特罗能很清晰地嗅到对方身上的香水味——这骚包货隔两天还换一款？对此毫无研究的皮特罗皱了皱眉，正打算就此刺对方两句，却发现这家伙居然已经一副占了上风的样子用手臂撑在了墙上，招人恨的红眼珠里透出来的胜券在握的劲儿更是格外让人烦躁。  
皮特罗侧脸看了眼一边儿的胳膊，微微偏了偏头，居然还带了些笑意：“不，你不会想看的。”  
还没等雷米品过来那笑意味着什么，他的脖颈就被人曲臂箍住。快银的速度何其恐怖，他几乎没法儿反抗地就被反推在了墙上，速跑者的小臂难得好心地垫在他后脑与墙壁之间以防给他撞出个脑震荡。向来与他嘴上针锋相对行动上合作无间的皮特罗卡住他的脖子，招呼都不打一声就直接撞了上去——用嘴。

该死的急性子。  
唇上软肉被坚硬牙韧碾过，舌尖探出的同时果不其然尝到了满嘴腥味，雷米暗自腹诽着，嘴上和手上倒是都不含糊，顺势就扣住那银毛，牙齿微微一并就轻咬住了侵入的舌尖。骗徒灵活的舌头游鱼一样扫过敏感的舌根和上颚处，游刃有余地闪开不甘示弱盘缠上来的舌头，过分卖弄着熟稔的技巧逗弄速跑者与刻薄言语相反的柔软口腔。  
显然，两人的斗争现在都没能停止。  
那条可恨的舌头舔舐着口腔内所有的敏感点，带来一阵酥麻的痒意——这该死的还挺舒服的。吻技被全线碾压的皮特罗毫无悬念地暴躁起来，他收紧了手指压住雷米，硬生生抽开嘴唇。一脚踹开未关紧的房门，甚至用上超级速度将人直接惯倒在了床上。  
天旋地转。  
几乎是被甩飞到床上的雷米翻过身看向皮特罗：“说真的，你不能提前说一声吗？”他的视线落在对方因为亲吻蒙上水光和血色的嘴唇上，那原本削薄的淡色嘴唇透出一种煽情的鲜亮，趁着那张总显得尖锐冷漠的俊脸柔和些许。  
但显然，嘴唇的主人可不会因此就变得柔软起来。皮特罗站在床边，居高临下斜晲着雷米，发出一声冷嘲：“别忘了是谁先挑的事儿。”  
他屈膝压上了床沿，覆在雷米上方，像头即将撕碎猎物喉咙的豹子一样俯身凑近雷米，炽热吐息喷在对方下巴处：“发起战争的可不是我，是你。”

“好吧，好吧。”雷米轻佻地抬起一边眉毛，膝盖缓缓蹭过对方线条流畅的腰线，稍稍施力压在人胯骨处，灵活手指则自脊线上滑，在人蝴蝶骨处打着圈儿，“Je serai responsable de l'argent, gros chat grincheux.”（我会对此负责的，暴躁的银色大猫。）  
那恰到好处的抚触力度轻易点燃本就泛着热的肌肤，些许痒意顺着被触碰的地方蔓延扩散，像是某种病毒一样侵入神经，掩在衣料下的肌肉也随之收紧。划过耳畔的低沉法语让皮特罗不禁敛起眉头——直觉告诉他这混蛋说不了什么好话：“你说……”  
没能吐出的单词被那张迷人又可恨的嘴堵了回去，酒和些许血的甜腥气在口腔中纠缠扩散，麻痹着脑神经。以至于皮特罗没能在第一时间注意到那只挑开衣服下摆钻进来的手，赌徒的手挨上皮肤，就像是碰到了纸牌或是筹码那么如鱼得水。那光滑手指自后腰凹陷处滑下，扫过敏感鼠蹊处，带起一阵轻抖后直接钻入了对方长裤，隔着那一层薄布按上了那分量颇为客观的性器。  
“噢……”雷米抽开嘴唇，用舌尖玩闹一般碰断牵连出的丝线，把玩儿筹码一样轻巧地抚触着那稍有反应的性器，声线里掺上些许应景的暧昧和调笑，“资本不错嘛，Pietro。”情场老手握住那根半硬的茎体，稍稍施力让相对粗糙的布料摩擦着那些经络，沉声低笑，“已经硬了？那就别乱动，万一我不小心充能了，你断的就不止两条腿了。”  
这货真价实的混蛋！皮特罗磨着后槽牙，愤恨地感觉到自己在对方手里越发坚硬，那根不听大脑指挥的东西正蠢蠢欲动，不断胀大，渴求般在那温热手掌间搏动着。他舔了舔牙韧，结实的大腿夹住身下人的胯部支撑重心，腾出一只手来不甘示弱地解开了雷米的皮带，多少稍显粗鲁地伸了进去。用力握紧了掌间那不相上下的玩意儿，笑的挑衅：“你又好到哪儿去？”  
嘴上的挑衅气势十足，到底是头一回和男人有点什么的皮特罗多少有些紧张。身下辐射的热度的肉体强壮而坚韧，手中某种活物一样微微抽动的器物更是旗帜鲜明地宣告着与女性的截然不同。他的喉结上下动了动，缓慢（这词对他而言挺陌生了）地挪动着手腕，依照着男性本能取悦着那根茎体。

“恩哼……？”床上经验更为丰富的风月老手发出意味不明的轻哼，雷米饶有兴致地盯着状似游刃有余的皮特罗，修长手指挑开棉质内裤，一指腹轻碾上了那薄薄的会阴处，微硬指甲边缘划过敏感软嫩处，成功带起整个盆骨无法抑制的震颤。  
皮特罗腰眼叫那快意刺的一酸，整个重心都晃了一下。他吞下那声差点儿飚出喉咙的Fuck，半是愤恨半是不甘地一口咬上雷米的喉结，齿列收紧间尖锐的牙韧警告般磨着血管，自唇缝间流出的话语带些含糊：“你少跟我卖弄。”  
油滑老练的手指仍旧恣意，带了薄茧的手指内侧顺着鼓胀的囊袋摩挲而上，继而整个手掌肆无忌惮地把握挤压着越发硬挺的根部。雷米任由对方越发凶狠地啃噬自个儿的薄弱处，笑得颇有些洋洋得意：“显然你的小兄弟不这么认为？”他侧了侧脸，带着胡渣的下巴蹭过速跑者的太阳穴，刻意压低的声音几乎就蹭着快银的耳朵飘过去，“他好像很喜欢我这么戏弄他。”  
微热的吐息顺着太阳穴钻进脑仁，下腹堆积的快意和酒精的推动让皮特罗简直想给这光说不练……总之是不进入正题的卡津佬一记上勾拳——他绝不会承认这人带些情动和戏谑意味的做作声线有点性感，绝不会。——然后他一把抽回手，扯住了对方的中长发逼着人低头，盯着那双因为吃疼眯起来的红眼睛，一字一顿：“要么你少说废话，我们把这事儿赶紧做完。要么我半秒内消失，你自己去洗冷水。”

“哦，一个威胁。听起来挺有力的。”雷米将自己可怜的头发从对方手里解救出来，“行了行了，别像个撒泼的小姑娘似的揪着我的头发。”  
跟他上床绝对会是这辈子最蠢的决定，没有之一。皮特罗松了手——天知道他多想直接给人褥秃了让他看看什么叫撒泼：“你就不能闭嘴，只是……”  
然后这个混蛋终于动弹了，雷米的大腿压住皮特罗的胯骨，身体施力，不慌不忙给两人换了个位置：“我正在做了，又不是每个人都像你一样，那么“快”。”  
他咬重了最后那个单词，讽刺意味不言而喻。被直接讥嘲了男性能力的皮特罗当然想都不想就顶回去：“我的速度和我的持久力没有任何关系，倒是你，你在床上一向这么磨蹭吗？”  
这种本能性的日常式争锋相对自然而然地降低了皮特罗的警惕性，他没有注意到一边儿被打开的某个小抽屉。  
雷米脱下外套丢在一边，手掌顺着速跑者优美结实的腰线一路抚摩上去，手指扫过大臂内侧相对细嫩的皮肤，最终慢慢扣住了稍稍细瘦一圈儿的手腕，没用多少力将之按在对方头顶：“说真的，皮特罗，我要是你就不会继续挑衅。”  
“实际上这就是我们一贯的相处模式。”皮特罗依然没察觉到什么不对。  
“没错，但……”雷米扣住皮特罗手腕的手忽然施了些力，盗贼和棍术家的手劲儿甚至让皮特罗疼的倒吸了口冷气，“今天毕竟情况特殊。”  
“你干……？！！！！”  
咔哒一声，皮特罗的手腕被铐在了床头。

货真价实的高档情趣手铐，绒制内圈，深红色皮革裹着内里的金属，在暧昧朦胧的灯光下越发红的艳丽。现在这玩意儿正牢牢将皮特罗白皙的手腕和木质床头杆连在一起，和她的主人一样在人徒劳的挣动中耀武扬威。  
无数句问候雷米的脏话在皮特罗脑袋里滚过，他用尽了可能是这辈子所有的修养才让自己不至于破口大骂。  
当然，也可能他只是气的不想说话了。  
浮夸的罗曼蒂克爱好者将灯光调成了偏暗的红色，英俊的骗子终于开始一颗一颗解自己衬衫的扣子，他直视着那双愤怒的蓝眼睛，笑得像是赢下了一架飞机：“你居然选择在我的房间，我的床上和我对着杠？我觉得你过于自信了，皮特罗。”  
皮特罗用力挣了挣被禁锢的左手，心脏忽然被某种危机感攥住。一直以来他习惯了和牌皇之间无伤大雅的斗嘴和互怼，加上自身性格原因，这让他总是会忘记面前这位“举止轻浮疑神疑鬼的卡津佬”，还是个国际通缉犯，并且毫无疑问，是个危险人物。  
他该更警惕点，谁知道之后这混蛋趁着他不能跑怎么折腾他以报私仇。  
雷米钳住了皮特罗的另一只手腕。  
“我的地盘，我的领域，Pietro。”  
灰色卫衣被展示般一寸寸拽上去，露出其下白皙精干的躯体，那轮廓分明的优美线条正因主人的愠怒挣扎起伏弯折，拉拽出迷人的弧度，他像头与猎人对峙的雪豹一样睁着那双明亮的蓝眼睛，这会儿依然十足不驯。  
牌皇俯身，手指仿若抚摸筹码一般顺着肌肉线条滑下，在得到那因为酒意和方才纠缠泛着热度的身躯轻颤的回应后发出轻笑。那两瓣过度擅长甜言蜜语和挑逗人心的嘴唇自结实的胸膛滑下，在挣动躲避这黏腻亲吻的劲瘦腰腹间留下暗色红痕。  
皮特罗眼睁睁看着他越来越往下，然后用牙齿咬住了内裤的边缘，温热的吐息只隔着一层布料抚弄浸透着勃发的阴茎。他倒抽了一口气，然后破罐子破摔般停下了动作，后脑勺往靠枕上一砸，牙关因为过度咬合发出难听的摩擦声——他毫无疑问的硬的更厉害了。  
雪白牙齿叼住黑色布料，慢到几乎是折磨拽起。这恶劣的男人甚至专门抬起了头，让皮特罗对这一切一览无遗，形状优美的嘴唇和勃起的阴茎，白色牙齿和纯黑布料，这对比鲜明淫秽的让皮特罗忍不住想挪开视线。  
紧紧束缚着勃起欲望的布料终于被一点点拽下，炽热鼻息和湿润吐息都毫无遮拦地包裹其上。雷米握住这被玩弄了许久的大玩意儿，逗弄般在那已经在向外吐露液体的顶端落下一吻，湿热舌尖隔靴搔痒地自那处一闪而过。  
“你得按我的节奏来。”  
他说着，仿佛胜利者在宣告占领。  
皮特罗像看疯子一样瞪着他，但却在那饱满唇瓣再度蹭过顶端的一刹那颤抖了腰身，眼尾也慢慢染上涩红，他紧抿着嘴唇侧过脸去掩饰自身不可抑制的情动，终于骂出声来：“你他妈就是个混蛋。”  
男人哼笑了一声，手指插入紧绷的布料向上一勾，松手任由其打在细嫩的大腿内侧皮肤上，发出啪的一声：“那是你没见识过我更混蛋的时候。”  
那仿若某种苛责般的脆响声鞭子一样打在皮特罗的羞耻心上，他像个被忽然打了屁股蛋的孩子一样弹了起来，白皙面颊因为愤怒和耻意烧起一片红：“你他妈在干什么！”他用力挣动着手腕，带起厚实床板的一阵颤动。两条结实有力的大腿直接一并，扼住了胯间男人的脖颈，几乎是从牙缝里挤出几个单词，“你最好别——”  
速跑者有两条好腿，笔直修长，肌肉扎实却不夸张，这会儿绷的紧紧地卡在脖子上，情色味儿怎么都比威胁的意思重些。当然了，雷米也知道如果对方想，这会儿真的能给自个儿脖子扭成麻花。  
如果他想。  
于是全然不把威胁放在心上的雷米微低下头，拿稍显坚硬的胡渣和温热唇瓣扫过细嫩腿根，而后舔上了那在盛怒中依然精神抖擞的性器。灵活舌头像是什么软体生物般缠住凸起的龟环，齿列微并轻咬住那鼓胀筋膜碾磨拉拽着。  
“嘶……fuc……”被冷落许久的敏感处猛然被唇舌挑逗，牙齿带来的钝痛和被湿滑软肉舔舐包裹的快感同时袭来，两种感觉纠缠到一处，电流般蹿过紧绷的小腹。皮特罗的鼻息忽然沉重急促起来，陌生的快意搅得他的脑袋里一团乱麻，他胡乱伸长自由的那只手去攥住埋在胯间的深色头发，却也不知是要将人拽开，还是按得更深，“你……”  
“恩哼？”雷米张大了嘴将粗大的头部慢慢吞入，双颊因缓慢吮吸微微凹陷，他就这么浅尝辄止般不咸不淡含着人端头，回了对方一个含混的鼻音以及十足清晰的，淫靡的水响声。  
牌皇有张挺好看的嘴巴，皮特罗这会儿认识的非常深刻。他就这么眼睁睁看着那十足适合接吻的丰满嘴唇裹上自己昂扬深红的性器，因为吮吸和摩擦被前列腺液和唾液浸染的一片光润，而那双红眼睛依然气定神闲，甚至是邀请般微眯着看向自己——这画面让他，让他忍不住想让自己的东西进得更深点，深到对方因为被呛住眼睛里溅出泪来。  
所有脏话都一股脑又吞回去了，他有力的手指按进对方意外柔软的发间，干脆听凭着本能挺动着腰胯让自个儿欲求不满的东西操进那张可恨又迷人的嘴里。  
他被放任了，硬的惊人的茎体毫无阻碍地顶到了深处，因为呕吐反射本能性抽搐收缩的喉管紧紧夹住了坚硬的端头，而那温暖湿滑的口腔像是个甜美的地狱一样包裹了他，雷米的舌头……哦该死，他的舌头是个恶魔，它勾绕着极端敏感的冠状沟，绕过前方系带寸寸安抚着每一根贲张的经络。  
这感觉就像是失血过多。  
失血时创口处会有一种冰冷和滚烫交织的感觉，而当血流的太多，就会带来一种漂浮感。皮特罗觉得自己现在就是这个状态，被含吮着的地方烧着一团阴火，极端的灼热之下还带着一种令人惊恐的凉意，那凉意与滚烫撕扯着，一同贯穿他的整个脊椎，直达大脑。  
他觉得自己的脑仁都快被雷米吸出去了。  
一锅沸水在大脑里不断翻滚，皮特罗模模糊糊间听见自己越发低哑粗重的喘息，呻吟和某种想要野蛮地宣泄情绪的原始欲望在喉咙间翻滚，他想叫出来，或者拽着雷米的头发然后飙着脏话告诉对方他现在有多爽，这跟他第一次极速奔跑一样爽。  
而在他到达那个宣泄点儿之前，雷米抵住那不断吐露着液体的端头，将嘴里的硬物慢慢吐了出来。他随手弹了一下那简直兴奋的有点狰狞的性器，舌尖自上唇缓缓舔过：“还没进入正题呢，别这么兴奋。”

好吧，果不其然是他妈故障了的云霄飞车。  
被自顾自卡在顶峰之前的皮特罗登时哽住了，他咽了口唾沫，撑起半边儿身子用要吃人的目光看着雷米，胸膛因为情欲和积蓄的愤怒起伏的越发剧烈，自然，那红晕也越发明显。  
被几番捉弄的快银现在实在是没什么体面了，原本打理的十分精神的银发已经凌乱，因为热力蒸腾和汗水的浸润丝丝缕缕贴在额头上。两条长眉紧敛，五官因着怒意显得越发锋芒毕露，却又偏偏被那情欲的潮红软化些许，透出些狼狈的性感。  
哦……他挺好看的，或许还不止一点。雷米悠哉地想着，嘴唇扫过对方与发色相同的体毛，顺着脐线一路吮吸舔吻上去，挑逗而又猥亵地发出响亮的吮吸声。  
温暖唇舌伴随着一路淫靡的声响攀上脖颈，轻微而绵长的痒意如同虫群一样在皮肤下扩散噬咬，皮特罗情不自禁地颤抖着，下意识扭动脖颈去躲闪那作乱的唇舌。他白皙的颈脖扭转出脆弱的弧度，喉结因为快速吞咽惊惶地挪动，看起来像只被捕获的白鹿。眯细的蓝眼终于放弃了毫无震慑力的怒瞪，放弃般看向一边。  
哦——这家伙终于愿意弱势点儿了。雷米不无得意地用牙齿碾过硬起的浅色乳头，舌尖舔上那发抖的喉结，轻叼住那处软薄的皮肤，留下艳色红痕后才不慌不忙上挪，咬住了银发男人紧抿的下唇：“尝尝自己的味道？”  
皮特罗愠怒地瞪了他一眼，一双蓝眼怒意衬着水光，杀伤力自然直线下降。他磨了磨后槽牙，从鼻腔喷出声冷哼：“你够……唔——”  
那条灵活的舌头见缝插针地顶进来，极尽色情地缠上了皮特罗的舌头。腥咸的味道在口腔中扩散，绝对算不上好，但……却像是打进了神经的麻药一样，让皮特罗的脑袋和下颚处一阵麻木。  
该死。  
他想着，几乎有些昏沉。那股子“自己的味道”让他的耳朵都要熟了，这会儿只觉得自个儿整个脑袋都像是在蒸笼里，只差找个地缝钻进去。但又偏偏带着些下流的煽情意味，让他什么反抗和躲闪都没做出来。  
热和唇舌纠缠的水声占据了他的整个大脑，直到那磨人的舌头退出去，他才终于清醒过来。速跑者多少有些迟缓（是的，迟缓）地眨了眨眼，才再度看向身上的男人，那股子一下子冲上来的气恼和不甘简直要喷薄而出。  
他真的很想一拳揍上这人英俊但是欠打的脸。

雷米几乎是有点好笑地看着方才完全呆住的皮特罗火气十足的眼神，十分欠揍地耸了耸肩：“我还没做什么，别像个小处男一样看着我。”  
……  
皮特罗的胸膛剧烈起伏了两下，然后又被自己克制地压抑住。他状似随意地瞥了眼左手手腕上的手铐，曲起膝盖狠狠砸了下雷米的腰侧:“你打算磨蹭到什么时候去？”  
“嗯哼……我向来没那么心急，Pietro。”盗贼修长的手指拂过速跑者因为情欲和羞耻泛出粉红的面颊，把玩着通红柔软的耳垂，面上一副十足镇定的样子。他眯起了深红的眼睛，稍稍上挑的眼尾流露出狡黠和算计，“或者你可以试着换种方式催促我？”  
不好的预感迎面糊来，皮特罗挣了挣左手，皱起眉头看他，没搭腔：“……”  
男人总算像了点样覆压下来，硬挺的性器隔着一层布料摩擦在细嫩的大腿根部。雷米凑近了皮特罗的耳朵，以唇舌稍稍包裹住那通红的软肉，而那垂下的卷发则扫在皮特罗的面颊上，带来一阵微痒。  
自耳垂处窜起的电流直接让皮特罗半边脸都麻了，他气急败坏一把推开雷米的脑袋，扭头藏起自己发烧的耳朵：“你就不能停下这该死的捉弄，好好做完完事儿？！！”  
“显然我得跟你对着干，这是原则。”雷米晃了晃手指，眯起眼，“除非。”  
皮特罗看向他，自由的右手攥成拳。

“除非你开口求我。”  
他说。得寸进尺到厚颜无耻。  
皮特罗盯了他一会儿，胳臂肘撑住靠垫让上半身直立起来，怒极反笑：“你确定？”

众所周知，皮特罗不是什么好脾气的绅士。那双湛蓝眼眸升腾起明亮的怒火，愠怒晕染过眼角，带起一片水红。他用力镫直了左腕上的手铐，让内里的金属隔着绒面咬在木质栏杆上：“那你就别想要你的床了，混球。”  
速跑者自然没有给雷米任何反应时间，一秒，或许甚至没有一个眨眼的功夫，一阵剧烈的摩擦声伴随着木料断裂的哀鸣响起，失去一边支点的床头向着一边倾倒下去，绒面破损的手铐裸露着那银亮的金属扫过漫天木屑正砸在雷米下巴上。  
哦，是的，雷米也没幸免，他又一次被揪着领口摁在了床上。  
“嘶——”这一下砸的没有一丝儿留手，雷米倒抽一口冷气，几乎肯定那块儿明天会肿的厉害。  
得以自由行动的皮特罗一把扯开了雷米衬衫剩下的所有扣子，任由那些似乎很高档的玩意儿崩落满床。他骑跨在盗贼平坦结实的腰腹上，臀缝儿若即若离地轻蹭着身下人高昂的欲望——遭到突然的反抗居然还一点儿没软的坚强玩意儿——眯起的眼像把开了刃的刀，一字一顿：“你他妈还玩儿不玩儿？”  
哇哦，玩儿过火了。  
雷米眨了眨眼，投降般举起了一只手，而另一只手则顺着对方紧绷的大腿线条轻托上了挺翘的臀丘，指尖微微陷入白皙臀肉：“你赢了。”  
“哼。”皮特罗讥讽地冷哼了一声，伸出尚挂着手铐的左手将耷拉下的银发耙向脑后，让那张怒火和欲火混杂的英俊面容完全暴露出来。他单手拽起早就皱巴巴的卫衣，随手向后甩去“那就赶紧把这码事儿做完，我已经快被你烦软了。”  
“说真的，皮特罗，你该考虑多脱脱衣服。”，雷米欣赏地打量着完全暴露在靡丽灯光下的白皙身体，那些生动流畅的肌肉显得优美而暗含力量，些许的汗水覆盖其上，因为灯光橄榄油似的闪光。虽然在雷米看来，方才那被卫衣遮住一半要露不露的样子更带……  
急性子的皮特罗根本没理他，一把将他的性器从内裤里抓了出来。他握着那根坚硬滚热的大家伙，向雷米伸出左手：“闭嘴，润滑剂呢？”  
“真是性急，皮特罗，你就不能多点乐趣？”雷米看了看那仍悬挂在白皙手腕上的手铐，那手铐因为方才快银快速的摩擦在那雪白上留下了一道红印，看起来格外煽情，“左手边床沿那有个小抽屉。”  
“我跟你没有什么乐趣可言。”皮特罗恶声恶气回答他，歪了歪身体拉开抽屉摸索了一番，“……你的趣味我也没有任何兴趣配合。”  
他找到了润滑剂，当然了，同时他也摸出了几颗跳蛋和做工精致的乳夹。皮特罗冷冰冰地看了眼手上花花绿绿的漂亮玩意儿，一把甩回去，啪的一声拍上抽屉：“不是每个人都像你玩儿的这么下流。”  
“别把情趣说成是下流，皮特罗，这显得你很无知。”雷米那善于撩拨情欲的手指落在了皮特罗的下腹，他寸寸摩挲着那因情欲和忍耐绷紧的小腹，若即若离抚弄着那根欲望，“你只是没发现乐趣。”  
润滑液尚未开封，皮特罗旋开盖子，咬住锡箔封口，直接拽开后吐到一边。那些因为满溢挤出的液体粘上他削薄的下唇，顺着红润唇瓣淌下来：“没兴趣挖掘你无聊的乐趣。”  
夜生活算不得丰富的皮特罗对于用量毫无概念，于是他在雷米关于浪费的调侃声中挤了一手，一把握上顶在臀缝上的阴茎，上下撸动着让粘稠滑液充分涂抹在性器的每一寸。那根活跃的玩意儿在男人湿润的掌心跳动膨胀，活物般颤动，因着过度充沛的润滑液和快速撸动发出咕叽声。  
雷米舒舒服服倚在靠枕上，看着表情过度认真的皮特罗——他看起来像是在看什么书一样全神贯注，这和他手上做的事儿对比起来简直太过色情——直到对方打算直接坐下去的时候才出口喊停，一把钳住了他的胯骨：“等等，你是打算明天一整天都跑不动吗？”  
湿滑的头部蹭过皮特罗的后穴，滑了过去。快银心烦意乱地瞥了眼婆婆妈妈的雷米，还是停了下来，悬在那儿俯视着盗贼：“又怎么了？”  
“我的意思是，如果你不打算流血导致明天迈着鸭子步走路，最好还是让我来。”雷米叹了口气，直起身体，挤了些润滑液在手指上，轻轻抚摸向对方紧闭的后穴，“你是多小看我的尺寸？居然以为可以直接进去？”  
盗贼修长有力的手指叩开了紧闭的穴肉，将黏腻的液体递送进去，那高热紧绷的嫩肉显然从未遭受过侵犯，警惕地挤压抗拒着。皮特罗为那陌生的扩张感挺了挺脊背，差点逃开那手指，嘴上倒是没松半点：“恐怕是你高估了自己的尺寸。”  
“别跟我争这个，受苦的不是我。”雷米挑了挑眉毛，慢慢将两根手指完全埋了进去，细致而小心地摸索扩张，光滑指腹摩挲着内里蠕动紧缩的软嫩，诱哄般安抚那绷紧的后穴，耐心地寻找那足以击溃对方一身刺猬壳的区域，声音沉了些，“不过大概过会儿你就没心情跟我争这个了。”  
“别说大话，咳——”皮特罗顺手扣住赌徒的后脑，手指轻攥住对方意外柔软的发丝，挑衅话语说到一半尾椎处猛然窜起的酸软感让他哽了一声，揪紧了手里那搓可怜的头发，“你他妈碰了哪……哈，你等等——”  
那手指泥鳅一样，哪里得劲儿便停在那儿一刻不停地逗弄。雷米恶意地用了些力轻碾上那最为敏感的区域，满意地看着对方像是炸毛的猫一样向上一弹，连带着一双蓝眼也让水汽蒙了起来：“别躲，这才是重点，皮特罗。”  
陌生的快感让皮特罗有些狼狈，他抿紧了嘴唇，懊恼地发现自己的腿在发软。他喘息着重新找到重心，近乎羞耻地撑着雷米的肩膀让自己重新稳定，光洁的额头被汗水和凌乱银发覆满，骂声带了微哑：“混球……别玩儿了，快点。”

“恩？”雷米眯起双眼，本就呈暗红色的虹膜这会儿近乎黑色，精于调情的双唇毫无顾忌地吐露下流的调侃，“你确定吗？”  
那两根作恶的手指慢慢扩开那驯服下来的后穴，不慌不忙抽插操弄着那湿软高热的穴口，直到原本抗拒紧绷的内壁软化下来，层层裹上带来颤栗快感的手指，像张贪婪的嘴巴一样淫乱地吮吸吞咽着。  
雷米凑近皮特罗的脖颈，嘴唇顺着那些脆弱的血管处摩挲上去，呼吸炽热，低沉嗓音带着色气的磁性：“你这儿可不是这么说的。”他的手指堪堪抵在那个让对方发抖的地方，隔靴搔痒般轻蹭着，“你这儿比你的嘴巴诚实多了，皮特罗。”  
身体不受控制的服软引燃了皮特罗的羞耻心，他只觉得血都冲上了脑袋，然后岩浆喷发一样向下蔓延——他从耳朵到脖颈都红透了。他用力眨了眨眼，一计头槌撞向雷米的额头，削薄嘴唇甚至在微微颤抖，也不知因为欲火还是怒火，他自己也不太清楚。  
“闭嘴，牌皇。”  
这下砸的并不重，带着些虚张声势的警告意味。雷米装模作样嗷了一声，终于抽出了手指，湿漉漉的手指顺着臀丘攀上大腿，逗弄般在细嫩敏感的根部留下几抹水痕后才钳住了那突出的胯骨撑起身上的人，以性器顶上那因为反应迟缓还微微张开着的后口：“准备好，cher。”  
“别随便叫那么亲……唔……”未能完全说出口的抱怨被怪异的扩张感堵回去，皮特罗抽了口气，小腹自我保护般紧绷起来。那感觉太陌生，也太清晰，他几乎能感觉到那根混账玩意儿上的每一根经络触碰内里的细节。  
他在被填满。皮特罗无意识地粗喘着，手指陷入对方肩部肌肉，他没注意到自己的声音近乎哽咽。  
或许那刺猬壳子被撬开一点后就没法儿控制，被侵入的同时有些东西也开了个闸门，他想要被抱住，不是那种激情之下的用力过猛的拥抱，……安抚，在某一瞬间，他想要被这么抱着，或许有只手能顺着他的脊背……他颤抖了一下，垂下眼帘埋进对方颈窝，期望隐藏自己突如其来的虚弱。  
而雷米向来擅长解读床伴的床上语言，他轻缓地进入对方，温柔而又不容拒绝地将自己全数嵌入。然后他伸手抱住这头受创的雪豹，手指恍若梳理大型动物皮毛一般顺着对方后脑抚摸下去——这总是冷漠尖锐的家伙这会儿倒是温顺了些。  
而且还很，热情。  
顺利吞下了性器的后穴蠕动收缩着，紧紧绞着侵入内部的坚硬，层叠的嫩肉尽数挤压过来，似是推拒却又如同求欢般挤压推拒。  
皮特罗的虚弱未能持续多久，还没等雷米的手滑至腰部他就已经抬起头，长睫下的蓝眼已经恢复了平日里的尖锐，他转开眼神掩饰泛红潮湿的眼尾，一把拽开雷米后腰处的手，收紧了臀肉牢牢箍住那根性器：“你真的太能磨蹭了。”  
他跟平时一样嘲讽着，却迟迟不愿跟人对上眼神。  
恩……这是一种特殊的撒娇方式？  
雷米啧啧称奇，随即拍散了脑海里过于可笑的想法，撒娇？算了吧，这玩意儿这辈子都跟快银没关系。  
迟迟不动的雷米和钉在面上的视线让皮特罗越发烦躁，他一咬牙，终于低头瞪了回去：“你不动，我自己来。”说着真的就绷紧了大腿，撑起身体慢慢起伏起来。  
雷米在床上从来不是性急的那个，他做了个自便的手势，任由对方把自己当个大号按摩棒一样自力更生。他按耐着那些在下腹翻腾的进犯欲望，近乎欣赏地看着速跑者矫健修长的身体在欲望中绽开。皮特罗比雷米要瘦削一圈，但这绝不代表孱弱，那些蕴藏着爆发力的肌肉这会儿正因为主人的动作收缩舒张着，拉拽出迷人的曲线。汗水划过起伏着的胸肌，在沟壑处聚集，慢慢向下流淌，留下晶亮的水痕。  
他的眉因为忍耐和情欲紧敛着，湿润额发耷拉下来，稍稍掩住了那挂着些水珠的眼睛，那些锋利疏远的棱角在汗水和红晕的作用下全数软化，看起来有几分狼狈的性感。  
唔，如果对象不是皮特罗的话，雷米这会儿会不吝溢美之词，毕竟这家伙这会儿追逐欲望的样子实在坦诚又美丽。

这感觉太怪异了。  
滚烫的硬物因为自身的起落抽出顶入，一次又一次叩开最为脆弱的深处，摩擦着那些隐秘脆弱的软肉，每一次抽出皮特罗都能清晰地感觉到后口颤抖着大张的贪婪，在此之前他从不知道自己能够……这么沉溺情欲。  
但这感觉很好，放纵的感觉从来都很好。  
皮特罗是个聪明人，几次下来他已经知道该让那玩意儿蹭过哪儿能让自己觉得愉快。他喘息着扭动了一下腰部，让坚硬的龟头碾过那块儿区域。那感觉像是电击，之前从未被抚慰过的地方扩散开来一阵麻痹般的快感，让那些堆积在小腹的欲望越发顿重。  
他粗喘着扣住雷米的肩膀加快了起伏的频率，任由那过度充沛的润滑液在拍击中发出糜烂的水声，喉咙因失水滚烫干哑：“别他妈……哈，坐在这儿看……”

“嗯哼……”雷米发出意味不明的鼻音，慢慢咬上近在咫尺的嘴唇，“当然了，cher。”  
下一秒皮特罗的后背靠上了柔软的靠垫，将两人换位的牌皇一把捞起滑落下去的长腿置于肩头，眯起的猩红眼眸让他看起来难得有种兽性的侵略感：“Maintenant, c'est mon temps.”（现在是我的时间了。）  
他测试速跑者柔韧性一般下压着，几乎将对方的膝盖按上床面。皮特罗有些晕眩——酒意这会儿上头了——居然也就任由对方摆弄着弄成了个无比羞耻的姿势，他能清晰地看见自己欲望勃发的性器，还有对方湿漉漉的膨胀的根部……靠！  
皮特罗一个激灵，一脚踹在雷米肩头：“你给我正常点！”  
恶趣味的男人好脾气地握着对方足踝，保持着这个羞耻的姿势，慢慢挺动腰部，看着那窄小色泽浅淡的后穴将艳红性器吞入的每一个细节，那因为摩擦肿胀的软肉泛出桃红，在每一次开合间泄露出些许润泽糜烂的红色。  
而从皮特罗的角度，他只能看见那根大家伙一下又一下贴上臀肉，他的好视力也让他连那些勾连出来的水液和细密丝线都没漏过。这太过了。皮特罗抬起一只手遮住视线，原本还算配合的双腿也随之挣开了对方的钳制。

“噗……行，正常点。”，压制着皮特罗的盗贼发出闷笑，终于是松了手劲儿重新让那条长腿勾上肩膀，缓慢而细致地摇撼着腰身，充分摩擦着内里充血的软肉。手掌则安抚似的轻拍了下对方紧绷的大腿肌肉，自侧面揉捏着，留下粉色的指印。  
坚硬柱身勃发着，伴随骇人热度一寸寸蹭过已经被操的湿软烂熟的内壁，那些已经品尝到情欲甜美的软嫩蠕动着吸附上来，近乎贪婪地吮吸吞咽着给予快感的性器，像是要将那根大玩意儿连带囊袋都一并吞吃下去。  
雷米箍住掌下沾了汗液的修长大腿，俯身贴近了身下人的脖颈，在猎物的喉结上轻咬了一口，腾出一只手自两人黏腻湿滑的连接处拂过，下流地摩擦着那被撑的极薄的穴口：“它在跟我说棒透了，想要更多。”他轻笑着，色情而又危险，如同舔舐猎物测试肉质的猛兽，偏偏又带着些极其虚伪油滑的优雅劲儿，“你觉得呢？皮特罗。”  
本就生来就为了调情样的低沉声线夹杂了色气，因为情欲显得越发灼热和挑逗。那声音像是锯子一样来回切割着皮特罗仅剩的清醒。  
这太……太过了。  
皮特罗感受到了眼底因为羞耻和欲望沁出的湿意，更是不愿拿开挡住双眼的手臂。过度敏锐的听觉让他能听见那些淫靡的肉体拍击声，相连处滋滋的水响，以及自身无法克制的带着甜腻意味的喘息，还有心脏急促撞击胸腔的剧烈响声。  
最柔软的地方被入侵，超负荷的快感和羞耻让他觉得自己在溃败。他被压制了，而他的身体大力表示着愉悦和迎合，每一寸湿润高热的皮肤都渴求着触碰。而对象却是平日里针锋相对的死对头。  
他咬住下唇，尽力吞下喉咙里的喘息，声线却仍带着无法隐藏的湿意：“滚。”

显然，皮特罗的两张嘴口径完全相反。

“你说真的？”雷米亲吻着那伸展开的脖颈，肆意的留下深红的印痕，下身的捣弄依然不紧不慢，“如果我再停下来一次，你是不是打算一拳揍在我脸上？”  
敏感点被一次又一次蹭过，带来一阵酥麻噬骨的快感，但却每每都是点到为止，始终不将人往顶峰上推。快银在那不咸不淡的操弄下颤抖着，欲火和怒火同样旺盛：“你敢……”  
男人恼人的笑声再次响起，温热湿润的嘴唇却覆上了对方胸口始终被冷落着的乳珠，以舌尖轻按着那硬硬的小颗粒，声音带了含糊：“那你希望我怎么做？恩？”  
这混蛋开始吮吸，就好像那里能吸出来什么玩意儿一样。皮特罗眼底越发滚热，胸口传来的些微快感和柔嫩处过度吸吮的麻木感让他的脑子一阵发昏，他该躲开那讨人嫌的嘴巴，或许还该一拳打掉对方两颗牙让他几天别想见人，他绝对办得到……但他现在却只想挺起胸口凑近对方的嘴巴让他吸得更用力。  
后面……草，后面更……。闪过脑内的饥渴欲求让皮特罗下意识收紧了后穴，引得胸口男人一声轻哼。  
无数脏话伴随着欲火在皮特罗脑袋里撕扯，他太想要了，雷米很讨嫌，但是雷米可以让他爽翻，而他现在饥渴的要滴水。皮特罗闭了闭眼睛，破罐子破摔般一把拿开了遮住脸的手臂，吼出来的话语带着嘶哑的尾音：“草你的，雷米。”  
他舔了舔下唇，被生理泪水浸透的蓝眼活像颗坠进浅海的宝石。他用力抓住雷米的肩膀，手指几乎陷进了那坚实的肌肉。两片薄唇颤抖着开合迟疑了一会儿，到底如了雷米的愿：“……操我，马上，用力。别他妈像个没吃饱饭的……呜——”  
可恨的盗贼太过会抓住时机。  
猛然碾上敏感点的阴茎让皮特罗漏出一声带了哭腔的呜咽，而一心想让他示弱的男人自然不可能放过这个机会。他架在对方肩膀上的早就失了力道的两条腿颤抖着，被轻易掰开拉拽到到一个不知廉耻的角度，然后雷米开始操他，真正意义上又快又凶地操他。  
速跑者的刺已经不知不觉全收回去了，他被操开了，从身体到意志都让人磨软了。那双钻石样剔透又尖锐的蓝眼珠沉在一汪水下面，总显得有些刻薄的唇张开着，淡色唇瓣红肿而湿润。原本还带些抗拒的后穴被粗壮的柱体一次又一次尽根抽出和没入，过快的抽插让它变得迟钝而软腻，在每一次失去填充物时都贪婪淫靡地张开着，露出内里润泽艳丽的红色。  
“看来你很满意这样？”  
海浪拍击着皮特罗，他感到乏力和潮湿，雷米含着调笑意味的言语也都像是隔着水面传来，模模糊糊。他全然无意识地使着劲儿，手指在雷米后背肌肉上抓出大量深红的印子，无力的大腿根部抽搐着，泛着一阵酸痛。他粗喘着，浑噩间发现自己的腰正在顶动着迎合对方，而他无力控制。  
“果然是个食肉动物……”雷米看着对方隐含渴求的眼神，后腰用着巧劲儿操进深处，缓慢而用力地正抵在最要命的地方画了个圈儿，然后满意地看见那根被忽略已久的阴茎颤抖了一下，前端吐出晶亮的水液，“显然，你更喜欢野蛮一点的方式？”  
盗贼的腰部有力地顶送着，每一次深入都会发出肉体相接的拍击声，相连处被挤压抽插出的润滑液糖丝一样在这交媾中粘黏滑落，顺着泛出肉红的臀丘往下淌。那被过度苛责摩擦的后穴虚弱而贪婪地蠕动，红肿的边缘不堪重负地颤抖着。  
皮特罗向后仰起头，喉结因为喘息和干渴快速滑动，猎豹一样白皙而富有力量的身体绷紧了，每一寸肌肉线条都像是垂死似的抽搐痉挛。

他看着快要到了。

雷米眯着眼饶有兴致地对上皮特罗临近高潮有些懵然的脸——这会儿他看起来实在太乖巧了，银毛湿漉漉地耷拉下来，蓝眼蒙着莹润的水汽，连带那张永远不认输满是獠牙的嘴都没了攻击性，只是半张着发出喘息——大型猫科动物被撸舒服了，看着就像只小猫咪。  
说实话，这实在让人更想欺负了。雷米恶趣味地想着，但到底没再为难对方，伸手握住了夹在两人之间哭啼的阴茎，自根部向上跟着操弄的频率抚慰。  
“哈……”皮特罗混乱地喘息着，下腹和阴茎一阵抽痛，前后夹击的快感和对于失控的焦虑纠缠在一起，将他一步步推向顶峰。那些累积的快感几近疼痛，针刺般扎着他勃发的欲望和被情欲占满的脑神经。他瞪大了眼睛，感觉到有水流顺着眼角滑下去。  
“Easy……easy……”雷米温热的嘴唇扫过他的眼角，笑声短促而低沉，“我可没想到这个，Petit garçon。（小男孩儿。）”  
经验丰富的老手节奏掌握得太过精准，在圆钝的端头顶上敏感点的一瞬间，稍显坚硬的指甲边缘也扫过了不断收缩着吐露前液的铃口。皮特罗的身体大幅度上弹了一下，整个人要逃走一样拼命向上挣扎着用力，像头垂死的豹子一样痉挛着。  
他被压住了，然后射的一塌糊涂。  
积压已久的白浊顺着盗贼漂亮的手指往下淌，流过两人尚且相连的泥泞处，一团团渗进深色的被单。他整个人都收紧起来，原本被操的柔软湿热的后穴也变得僵硬，死死钳住了雷米深埋在里面的性器。  
“De l'herbe...（草……）”雷米低骂了一声，小腹抽搐着硬是将阴茎抽了出来，射在了对方覆满汗水的大腿上。那块儿白皙的皮肤泛着红，又因为杂了黏腻的液体显得十足糜烂。  
而皮特罗还没能从方才风暴一样的狂潮中清醒，浑身还因为快感的余韵轻微颤抖，胸膛的起伏也依旧没能缓过来。他只觉得浑身都像是被蒸了一遍，向外冒着热气，而那热气带走了他所有力气，但这种被抽空的感觉又极为放松，甚至带来些困倦。  
简直就像是把所有去他妈的鬼事都射出去了，他现在脑子里干净舒服得很，将一切都抛在脑后只顾着爽的感觉真的……太好了。  
皮特罗漫无边际地想着，撑起身体靠上靠枕，猛然放松的思绪一时没法儿聚拢，而那顺着眼角爬下来的玩意儿也给他的情绪开了个感性的缺口，他这会儿甚至忘了赶紧把那破玩意儿擦干净。  
他是不是说过自己不逃战争来着？他说谎了，他总是想逃的，逃开父亲，逃开祸事，逃开那些沉重的期待，逃开那些如影随形的鄙夷和怨恨，逃开那些永远压在心头的令人窒息的愧疚感。一旦他应付不过来了，他就想逃跑，然而他总是在硬撑，有些为了别人，有些为了成为什么“最好的英雄”。  
从他出生开始每个人每件事都让他必须坚强，没人教他怎么正确的坚强，没几个人为此给他点儿温暖还是什么其他玩意儿，也没人会愿意抱抱这个蜷缩在坚强壳子里，只想着躲避这个世界的臭小子。  
他不是个多么坚强的人，于是那重负让他爱极了喘息的每一刻。  
刚才那么会儿就是，什么也不想，连着和雷米之间那些个破事儿也有点无所谓了。快感的余韵熨烫着下腹和脑神经，毒品一样令他有些恍惚。

他看起来很畅快、但也不太好。  
雷米若有所思地看着明显有些懵然的皮特罗，那双蓝眼还带着高潮后的恍惚，里面残存的水汽摇摇欲坠，总透着股“离我远点”的尖锐意味的脸也放松着，因为泪痕和眼角遗留的水红显得十分年轻而脆弱。他这会儿像头精疲力竭的雪豹一样暴露着自己的弱点，任由那些狼狈和一塌糊涂的东西流淌出来。  
雷米清楚这会儿作为“情人”他该干什么，他可以亲吻这头曾经遍体鳞伤的豹子告诉他一切都很好很安全，“你有我”，“你真的很好”之类的万能金句。  
但关键是他们不是情人。他们……当然不只是互相看不顺眼的战友、似乎可以说是炮友，但又更加复杂，他们有相互吸引的部分，谁都不能睁着眼装瞎忽视那股引力，但这却也不代表什么，两人也从未打算往前多迈几步。  
所以雷米只是轻轻搭上了对方的肩膀，安抚般拍了拍。这动作足够克制，似乎并没有冒犯到皮特罗的自尊心，于是银发男人闭了闭眼睛，稍稍放松些，顺势将一部分重量压在了雷米的手臂上。  
很好笑的是，刚做完爱的两人看起来反而像是相处和谐的战友了。  
“希望你感觉还算不错，毕竟这方面我从来没有不良评价。”雷米随手将手指埋入对方后脑柔软的发丝中，轻轻按摩着对方的头皮——他向来很懂得怎么通过肢体交流让床伴放松。  
银毛大猫舒适而隐秘地悄悄蹭了两下他的手掌，向来线条锐利的蓝眼因为享受软化下来，但略带干哑的嗓音却嘲讽依旧：“那看来你要收获第一个差评了，情圣。简直糟透了。”  
雷米不以为意地摊了摊手：“别在一个贼面前随便撒谎，Pietro，你做不到。”  
“闭嘴。我先洗。”  
浴室的门眨眼间便拍上了，雷米收回手臂看了看一片狼藉的床单，沉默了一会儿。  
最后他没说什么，只是披上深红的浴袍点起了根烟，假装没注意到期间某团银色旋风出来卷走了柜子里挂的白色浴袍。  
没多久皮特罗就出来了，一头桀骜的银发软塌塌得垂落下来，贴着那张白皙英俊的脸往下淌水，那件浴袍开的挺大，几乎到了小腹，于是那水珠就顺着脖子滑过胸膛，这才慢慢消失在衣料边缘。他拿着白毛巾胡乱擦着头发，期间和雷米对了个眼神后又挪开。  
而雷米打量着他，意外地发现这家伙垂着头发和眼睛，皮肤被蒸红的样子看起来显得颇为年轻乖巧，像个初出茅庐的小鬼。  
皮特罗洗完后没留下，他快速收了自己散了一床的大小衣物，挥手算是个招呼，瞬间就回了自个儿房间，没多呆一秒。  
雷米叼着烟，也没出声拦。他静静看着烟雾飘上去，而后摁灭了它。


	2. 性紧张

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 性和烟草、酒精、毒品一样，都有成瘾性。  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 半吊子phone sex，梁静茹给我的勇气居然想让快银配合这个。  
> angry sex预警。

性和烟草、酒精、毒品一样，都有成瘾性。  
尤其是尝了太好的以后，那种跗骨的痒意就会深埋在神经里，时不时探出头来大声嚷嚷着昭示自己的存在。

被欲望逐渐渲染成血红的玫瑰色虹膜、被汗水覆盖的深蜜色皮肤、夹杂着情欲气息显得辛辣温暖的香水味、掌下坚实紧绷的肌肉、自耳边滑过的热气和沙哑低语。  
极富技巧的抚摸和挑逗带来的快感在皮肤上蔓延，肢体摩擦间升腾的热力和激情同样余温尚存，那些黏腻暧昧的耳鬓厮磨和亲密淫靡的肌肤触感都像是烙铁样铬在大脑皮层，难以抹去。  
光滑手指滑过尾椎的酥麻，饱满唇瓣包裹茎体时湿润浓艳的色泽。

热。  
皮特罗挣扎着从春梦里醒来，喘着气双手把头发一把捋上去，扣住自个儿可怜的银毛狠狠怒瞪着自个儿腿间鼓起的地方。  
该死。  
该死的雷米·勒博、该死的性爱、该死的下半身。  
通常皮特罗解决晨勃的方式十分简单粗暴，要么放着不管，要么直接一把冷水拍上去，因为他打心眼儿里没那个打算。  
但这次不一样。那股痒在下腹和勃起上流窜，挠过了皮肉渗进骨子里，然后再急吼吼冲进大脑，把那本来晨起就有点糊的脑子折腾的一片狼藉。

那次之后他们很明智地冷了一段时间，除了任务外减少了肢体接触，性带来的无意识的亲密感和紧张感很容易搅和在一起，进而被误解成另一种过度复杂的情感。但性吸引力如此难以控制，尤其是在睡过一次，切实体会了对方的性魅力以后……  
皮特罗很绝望地发现，他看混蛋玩儿牌的方式出现了些许变化。  
他开始在任务外放松下来时注意到各种奇奇怪怪的地方，包括但不仅限于：  
牌皇裸露的皮肤——这暴露癖的货洗完澡就喜欢穿着浴袍乱晃，深蜜色的皮肤浮着层水，看起来像是某种糖浆，让人想……靠，想什么呢！  
牌皇修长有力的手指——这个恶习不改的贼永远不忘保养或者显摆自己的手指，当那手指轻巧地夹着烟或者把玩儿纸牌的时候，看起来非常……漂亮……等等该死，他刚才在想什么！  
牌皇身上萦绕的那股香水味——这个轻浮的骚包隔两天身上味儿就不一样，这几天的香水格外风骚，带着些许玫瑰调……不是他为什么要注意这货喷了什么狗屁味道！  
以及牌皇偶尔从两瓣嘴唇间溜出来的法语——每当这个吊儿郎当的花花公子压低了嗓音拿法语喊亲爱的的时候，他都觉得自己的下半身应了一声。

皮特罗快被自己的老二气死了。

当讨人嫌的雷米勒博那张脸和那把嗓子从脑海里闪过的时候，他发现自个儿腿间那个包抖了一下，更大了。  
……天呐，他是什么刚到青春期的小鬼吗？  
银发男人深呼了一口气，双手捂住脸——他真的觉得自己没脸见人了，他现在简直像个性饥渴的变态，说真的，要是别人他也就觉得是太喜欢对方了，但雷米？……他情愿觉着自己的脑子出了问题。  
虽然说、客观来讲，的确，那个轻浮油滑的混球确确实实有张还不错……好吧或许不只是“不错”的英俊脸蛋、有把自带色气无往不利男女通杀的好嗓子……  
很好，又硬了，见鬼。  
皮特罗破罐子破摔般一把掀开了薄被子，瞪了自己的小兄弟几秒，见他完全没有偃旗息鼓的意思，只能认命地伸出手去教训他。  
这就是个简单的解决生理需求而已，他想着，刻意让大脑一片空白，只是想要快点“解决”这个麻烦，机械的摩擦带来的与其说是快感倒不如说是生物本能的勃起，这实在说不上愉快，在跟某些过于愉快的体验相比后就更显得悲惨了。   
“啧……”快银不耐地以手掌裹住自己的勃起，几乎算得上是粗鲁地磨蹭过最能引起快意的部位，还算有效，但不知为什么，他所能感知到的更多是阴茎被反复摩擦后的麻木，那种麻痒感和直击脊椎的酸软少之又少。那快感太稀薄和分散，实在不够畅快。  
他真的不如去洗个冷水，太可悲了，他甚至连自慰都觉得不痛快。皮特罗阴郁地想着，干脆就松了手任由那玩意儿硬着伸腿去找拖鞋。  
然后他放在床头柜上的手机嗡嗡地震动起来。

……是牌皇。

皮特罗下床的动作僵住了，他盯着因为不断震动在光滑表面开始挪动的手机，天知道哪儿来的紧张感，甚至咽了口唾沫。他的某种饥渴感和下半身嚷嚷着让他接电话然后做点什么，而他的脑子和直觉都在告诉他现在这会儿别理这家伙，否则一定会丑态百出。  
最后他的下半身控制了他——男人真是可悲的生物——他伸手接起了电话，而顺着电磁波传来的撩人声线就像那家伙手里的充能牌似的在他脑袋里炸出一片红光。  
“Bonjour。”（早上好。）  
原本利落的发音被一团暧昧地压低拖延，而里面饱含的色情意味绝不是处于皮特罗的主观扭曲。  
那绵长的尾音顺着皮特罗耳畔滑下去，自他的小腹处轻轻挠过——现在那种麻木感和阻塞感变成饥渴感了。快银绝望地发现自己不争气的老二抽搐了一下，显然它非常、非常喜欢这声音。  
“有事？”  
显然他的不耐烦很好地传达过去了，对面的混球发出一声轻笑，居然还是不说正题：“起床气？大早上……呃，你就这么大火气？”  
……恩？皮特罗察觉到了对方不自然的停顿，不，应该是从一开始就……？  
他的声音比平时要低，像是在压抑什么一样带着些许喉音和喘息声，而当皮特罗静下来仔细听的时候，那貌似平稳的呼吸声中细小的颤抖和鼻音也越发清晰。  
他在干什……  
哦，哦。皮特罗为自己的判断感到喉咙发干——他百分之一百二十地肯定对面这家伙在自慰——所以这段时间并不是只有他一个人像个性饥渴的变态？

“你怎么不说话？我打扰了你解决晨间小麻烦吗？”  
那混球仍在说话，像是生怕皮特罗听不出来他在干什么，他的鼻音越发浓重，词句之间的停顿和轻喘也越发暧昧不清。  
“……”皮特罗的喉结滚动了两下，慢慢将已经半探出床外的腿收了回来，声音又急又燥“你他妈想干嘛？”  
那些喘息和脑海里又开始循环播放的旖旎画面搅和成纷杂的一片，全数沉甸甸地坠向下腹，挤压着他蠢蠢欲动的渴望。  
“哦……你迟疑了，所以你真的在解决晨间小麻烦？这可真巧。”  
而这个混球还像是在说“哦你也在吃早饭”一样轻松自然，毫无羞耻感。  
他沉下了声音，磁性的嗓音刮擦着皮特罗的神经。  
“需要我帮忙吗？Chéri？”  
他的阴茎尖叫着说要，而他的理智和羞耻心拼命拉着他。  
这太荒唐了，他知道有这种玩儿法，那些色情录像带或者色情小说上……哦天，他从没想过，这有点……  
不不不，关键不在这个荒唐的玩儿法，牌皇这混球到底在想些什么？他在……他在勾引他？！！！在他们两之间的性紧张感还没过去的时候？他的脑子又被能量烧坏了？

“不说话，默认？”  
显然牌皇对他从来不体贴，相当独断地下了定论。

然后就是两声短促的低笑，紧接着便是诱哄般的问句。  
“三天前的早上，皮特罗，你盯着我舔掉手指上的牛奶的时候在想什么？”  
What the f……？！  
这质问来得太突然了，但同时又太精准了。皮特罗甚至自己都还没反应过来，脑子里已经自发闪过了那会儿的记忆片段。

那本来是个跟往常一样的早上，皮特罗接过洛娜递来的煎蛋正打算切开，而牌皇则照例穿着他从锁骨露到腰腹的睡袍溜达出来，似乎是没睡清醒，倒牛奶的时候从边上满溢了出来，顺着手指往下淌。  
牌皇难得发出了有点慌张的单音节，皮特罗也就抱着嘲笑的心态嚼着煎蛋抬起了头。然后他就撞见牌皇正在不紧不慢舔掉手指上的牛奶，那条灵活殷红的舌头顺着指节上滑，一点点舐去那些正在蔓延滴落的纯白色液体。  
这画面让被他口交过的快银差点咬了自己的舌头。  
他以为这是个意外，也以为牌皇根本没注意到这茬。  
被戏弄的羞恼让皮特罗咬紧了牙：“……你故意的？”  
“原本是个意外，我也就试探一下。”那边的声音顿了顿，相当愉快地笑出了声，“毕竟我可不知道你会有那么大反应……”  
皮特罗不知道牌皇怎么能做到不管说什么都带着色情意味的，那些普普通通的词句从这家伙喉咙深处滚出来后就裹了糖浆一样又甜蜜又黏腻，他甚至觉得自己的耳朵被猥亵了。  
“Petit garçon。”（小男孩。）  
他记得这个发音。  
皮特罗的大脑告诉他：他说这句该死的法语时把你草哭了，就在半个月前，在那张红到令人心烦的床上。

“你还记得吗？”

皮特罗眨了眨眼睛，喉间的梗塞感越发清晰，些许细汗顺着自鬓角渗出。他记得，记的该死的清楚。  
光滑手指绕过后腰的痒、钳住腰腹时带了些许野蛮的压迫感、齿列磨过乳尖的刺痛、撑开身体滚烫而又坚硬的性器、从尾椎和下腹处如同某种异型植物一样疯长，而后攀缠到全身的快感。  
那声音咬住了他的耳垂，他几乎能感觉到那热气在往他的耳蜗钻。他心烦意乱地察觉到自己的呼吸变急促了：“鬼才会记得。”

“听起来你记得。Pietro，你知道你现在的呼吸声就跟我含住你老二的时候一模一样吗？”

皮特罗一口气梗在喉咙口，极度尴尬地干咳了两声：“你说什么蠢话……我明明什么变化都……”  
“当时我就注意到了，Pietro，你喜欢这个。”那边传来身体在床上翻动的摩擦声，“我把它的头部含进去时你的眼神都直了。”  
湿润炽热的口腔、那条招人嫌恶又无比甜蜜的舌头、收缩时每一寸敏感都被细细摩擦逗弄的快感。完美的情景重现，他记得太清楚了。  
死死盯着自己完全竖直起来的性器，皮特罗哑口无言。  
“闭嘴。”

“上次做的太急了，Pietro，我甚至没有好好舔它。”那声音仍然极度性感又极度无耻，“不管你承不承认，你喜欢我的嘴，不是吗？”  
“你这段时间恐怕没有错过我任何一个舔唇的动作吧？哦，我没这个习惯，只是你发愣的样子挺有趣的。”  
闭嘴，混蛋，闭嘴。  
胀痛的阴茎和小腹完全背离着理智徒自兴奋着，皮特罗捏紧了手机，手心汗涔涔的：“你知不知道你在干什……”  
“你喜欢我从哪里开始舔？根部，还是顶端？”  
“什……”  
“你的顶端更敏感，当我的牙齿从你的小孔上刮擦过去的时候你反应相当大，像条被扔进沸水里的活鱼。”  
“我没……”  
“我会从“头”开始的，我向来很体贴。”他轻哼了一声，“从顶端开始，一点点向下，每一寸……我保证你能看清所有细节，我的舌头、嘴唇和你越来越大的湿漉漉的老二。”  
他没法，他该放下手机，挂断、扔出去，怎样都好。他没办法，他只想揪住这个混蛋的领子拽着那头棕发把他按到自己胯间，他硬得快爆炸了，而这个魔鬼居然还在优哉游哉地隔着手机把玩儿他的情欲？游刃有余的好像他快银像某场被他全盘看穿的牌局一样？他凭什么？他怎么敢？  
对头之间的情欲很难不掺杂暴力的成分，那些尴尬和灼热情欲慢慢聚拢，汇聚成一座即将喷发的火山。  
“……你想射在我的嘴里还是脸上？两者都挺有趣的……”

“你在哪儿。”

皮特罗几乎残忍地一把拽上自己的内裤，任由咆哮着的情欲被束缚住，他快速套上宽松的衣裤，极端愤怒的情况下反而十足冷静：“你最好不是只打算嘴上说说。”  
去他妈的性紧张感，不让这得意洋洋的贼付出代价他就打折自己的腿。  
那边安静了一瞬间。  
“哇哦，这才像话。W酒店，6002，你打算干什么，别告诉我是揍掉我的牙？”  
快银拿着牙缸打开了门，一字一顿。

“我要去操到你没法儿再这么嚣张。”  
他几乎怀着恶意了。  
“你以为你能像逗你的小猫一样逗着我玩儿吗？”  
他挂断了电话。

“早上……哇哦！你撞到我了！”刚好从洗漱间出来的洛娜眼前一白，她看看已经被拍上的门，“刚任务回来你又去哪儿？”  
皮特罗字面意义上用令人眼花缭乱的速度弄好头发洗漱完，拉开门随口问了一句：“牌皇他干嘛去了？”  
“前天你任务走了他也出任务去了，偷芯片套密码之类的。”洛娜狐疑地看着面前明显有哪里不太对的快银——他看起来怒气冲冲的，但是又……她的错觉吗？好像比往常……更？  
还没等她想出个适合的形容词，坐在沙发上的危境已经开了口，带着机械的死板冷漠和精准：“准确来说是短期间谍任务，任务目标是获取X先生保险箱密码窃取情报，那情报涉及到非法大型杀伤力武器的买卖。牌皇很有魅力，而X先生是个同性恋，他能很轻易地博取对方的信任……”  
最后那句话的某个词成功让皮特罗刹住了脚步，他睁大了眼睛扭过头。

“同性恋？！！！！！”

然而好死不死，危境马上就直言不讳地指出了快银的不对劲。  
“你的肾上腺激素和荷尔蒙分泌都高于往常，你……”  
快银消失了。

洛娜一脸茫然地看着危境：“你说他正什么？”  
“他正在性兴奋状态。”  
北极星没能拿稳手里的杯子。铁的。  
“What？！！！！！！！”

现在事情就没那么简单了。  
快银急速奔跑着，不情不愿地承认自己有些担心：牌皇在任务中还算靠谱，不怎么整幺蛾子。他还有时间给自己打电话，说明没有身处险境，但如果没有情况……他似乎不至于要这么大费周章来逗弄他。  
肯定发生了些什么，让这个混球脑袋不那么清醒了。  
……该死，那个什么X先生不会对这只到处开屏的孔雀做了什么吧？  
一种没由来的烦躁感冲了上来，快银咬了咬牙，又加快了些速度——那个死基佬最好没对牌皇下手。这不是占有欲，妈的，绝不是，随便哪个队友被占便宜他肯定都会烦躁。  
眨眼间6002的门牌号已经映入眼帘，快银一脚踹开虚掩着的门碰的一声拍上，旋风一样卷了进去：“喂，你搞……”  
然后他就像是被按了暂停键一样顿在了门边。

雷米完好无损地坐在床上——但这一点也不能让快银觉得放松，或者脑袋降温什么的——他陷在柔软的白色靠枕里，深红浴袍大敞，露出沾着薄汗的大片胸膛和腰腹，系带没多大作用松松垮垮勉强在胯骨处收拢，堪堪遮住交叠双腿之间的部位。  
男人带了微卷的中长发挂着水珠垂落，有几缕海藻一样贴在面颊上，沾了满水痕的蜜色皮肤因为某种热度透出些许红晕。  
快银一时间不知道自己该把目光放在哪儿，那股子烦躁瞬间转化成一种躁郁的热。……他不想这么想，但是他心里头有个饥渴的声音拽着他走：那混蛋现在像个包装破损的高档甜点一样散发着香味，他现在只需要伸手把那点薄纸拆开。然后就可以……靠……他又在想什么！

像是才发现了快银的到来，雷米悠哉的将身体撑起一些，懒洋洋地沙着嗓子跟快银打招呼：“嗨，Pietro，来的挺快。”他伸手去拿起床头柜上盛着半杯红酒的杯子，向着对方晃了晃，“来一杯吗？”  
明亮灯光下深红的酒液撞击着杯壁，像是稀释过的血液一样衬着那双反色眼瞳。那种妖异的红色像是要向外漫出来，连带眼角都晕染开些许水红。  
他看起来相当悠闲，浑然没有捉弄了对方的自觉，理直气壮的让快银越发躁郁。快银顿在原地瞪着床上半是邀请半是挑衅的男人，原本因为担心消退了些的怒火又烧起来。  
死到临头了牌皇这混球还在挑衅他。  
于是这头愤怒的雪豹扑了过去，他像团白色影子一样一眨眼间就压在了男人身上，还十分鲁莽地撞撒了红酒。他一手撑着床头，另一只手用力抓握着雷米持着酒杯的那只手，蓝眼像是禁锢着火焰的冰面：“说过了，别以为我是你那几只小猫，你想怎么逗怎么逗。”

雷米对他的愤怒置若罔闻，他看了眼那些泼洒到了脖颈和胸口的深红色酒液，将冰凉的杯缘贴上皮特罗的嘴唇：“这可是我冒着失身的风险顺来的好酒，Pietro，别这么浪费。”  
红酒馥郁的香气杂揉着沐浴乳清淡的香味刺激着皮特罗敏锐的嗅觉，玻璃杯带来的些许凉意也抑制不住他喉咙里翻涌的干渴。他瞪着面前那双红眼，因感受到对方手腕轻微的颤抖心下疑惑，勉强压了火气：“……怎么回事。”  
雷米收回酒杯抿了口，因手腕不可抑制的轻颤让深红酒液裹上了唇瓣，乃至顺着唇角淌落：“有些人没法靠魅力让人发软，就只能靠别的了。”他伸舌舔过唇角溢出的酒液，慢慢靠近快银的脸，那副游刃有余的神情根本不像个被下了药的受害者，“我跟人约会的时候就从来用不上这手段。”

皮特罗没法控制自己的视线，他的眼神不由自主就被面前那两瓣开合的唇和艳色舌尖吸过去了……就像个精虫上脑无法自制的小鬼一样。而由之引发的羞恼感和挫败感又让他回过神来，加重了手上抓握的力道。  
“嘶……”原本算不上什么的力度却让牌皇抽了口气，有些脱力的手指一时没拿稳酒杯，那点儿剩余的酒液也顺着杯子的滚落全数撒在了裸露的皮肤上。他有点可惜地皱起眉眨了眨眼，“你真是一点都……”  
这次快银没让他把讽刺的话说完。他倾身向前，咬住了面前喋喋不休的嘴唇，他近乎凶狠地闯进对方口腔，毫无章法地汲取着对方嘴里残存的醇厚酒液。他不得不承认这混蛋吻起来感觉很好，滚烫、湿润、同时熟稔到令人憎恨。  
那点点酒精的味道彻底点燃了他脑袋和下半身烧的正旺的火，管他是怒火还是欲火。  
皮特罗粗喘着抽开嘴唇：“现在你能好好说话了？”他伸手去探雷米面颊和脖颈的温度，那种热熨在掌心，结合着眼下情景似乎都带了撩逗，“……这么烫，你怎么还能这么烦人。”  
“你难道指望我像只受惊的小兔子一样只会缩成一团发抖吗？”雷米懒懒地掀起眼帘看他，结实的大腿曲起蹭了蹭皮特罗的腰，“你的想象力到底有多匮乏？”  
“闭嘴吧，没人会想那么恶心的画面。”皮特罗磨了磨牙，瞥了眼那条作乱的腿，干脆一把扯了那松垮系带，任那穿了跟没穿一样的浴袍彻底滑落下来。  
牌皇相当有资本，他的身材和他的脸一样辣，那匀称优美的肌肉线条随着呼吸微微舒张，蜜色皮肤因药物勾起的情欲覆满薄汗，在灯光下闪着铜器样的色泽，让人想要触碰。  
“……啧。”皮特罗有些烦躁地捉了对方精赤的腰向下拖拽让其半躺下，好让自己能够整个覆盖住比自己高大些许的男人，说实话，这种压制着对方的感觉非常不错，“你确定不需要回去检查？”  
“别说你是认真的，Pietro，你快彻底地刺伤我了。”雷米差点没对他翻个风度尽失的白眼，虚软的手搭上了皮特罗的后颈将人按下，另一只手则油滑老练地探向对方下腹，呼吸急促而炽热，“你是忽然不行了还是跑太快吹的直回去了？”  
皮特罗的太阳穴让这讽刺气得一阵突突发跳，他抓住那只撩拨的手一把按到人脸侧，眯细的蓝眼暴躁又锐利：“你自找的。”  
愤怒的雪豹露出了獠牙，他俯下身一口咬在了雷米颈侧，虎牙陷入脖颈处脆弱的皮肤，留下个几近见血的齿印。他用舌尖舔了舔那个鲜红的印子，带了点粗鲁地顺着对方脖颈舔咬下去，再度顺着舌尖蔓延开来的红酒味让他越发兴致高昂起来。  
脆弱处突如其来的疼痛让雷米抽了口冷气，身体自然而然瑟缩了一下。那些之前原本在锁骨的凹陷处汇聚的深红酒液因着这动作蔓延开来，顺着结实的胸膛向下流淌，那红色衬着蜜色的肌肤，看起来格外美味。  
皮特罗的舌尖跟着那些蔓延的酒液一路轻吮，一点点品尝着带了对方体温的酒液。药物影响下的身体似乎相当敏感，他能感觉到唇舌所过处和掌下的身体一阵阵轻微的颤抖，这示弱一般的回应让他升起些恶劣的成就感——他现在有点能理解雷米戏弄他的心情了。  
“味道怎么样？”雷米掺杂着轻颤的低沉嗓音自头顶传来，听起来已经不如之前那么游刃有余，“希望那点儿量不会让你醉倒了。”  
皮特罗没接茬，看了看那滴挂在对方乳尖上的红色液体，多少带了点报复意味地并起齿列咬了上去。他回忆着雷米曾经让他无比羞耻的吮吸动作，用舌头和牙韧用力地碾磨挤压着那小小的颗粒，让那原本软嫩的地方硬挺起来。  
胸部被吮吸能带来相当大的羞耻感，那酥麻胀痛的感觉太容易让人联想到女性哺乳，连向来在床上毫无下限的雷米都没忍住挪了挪眼神，开口去转移对方的注意力：“……Pietro，你现在这年龄就算喝奶也不会再长高……嘶——”  
无辜的乳首本就被含吮的肿胀硬挺，这会儿挨了皮特罗结结实实一口，疼的雷米几乎以为对方一气之下把那里咬掉了。那疼痛并不尖锐，却十分顿重，夹杂着似是而非的麻木感让他几乎有了种那地儿不是自己身体了的错觉。  
“你最好闭嘴。”皮特罗不解恨地在人胸口又留下几个牙印，才安抚似的舔了舔红肿的乳尖，抬头警告似的瞪了雷米一眼。  
雷米眯起红眼看他，露出猎艳时惯用的撩拨笑容，他近乎带着表演性质地舔过上唇，让那因亲吻红润濡湿的唇瓣显得越发煽情：“你确定你希望我闭上嘴？”他侧过头看了看对方压制住自己手腕的白皙手指，探探头伸舌舔上了对方的指关节。  
那条灵活红艳的舌头顺着凸出的大拇指指关节慢慢向下，若即若离地舔上了因用力微微暴起经络的手腕内侧，温暖柔软的舌尖舐过那处布满血管的地方，带来细密的痒。  
皮特罗怎么可能想到他还有这一套，腕部的温暖酥麻和那动作之下潜藏的情色意味让他一时怔住了。甚至松了手劲，任由对方反客为主捉住了他的手指。  
他看着那两瓣嘴唇吻上自己食指和中指的指关节，然后舌头像是伊甸园的蛇一样攀缠上去，将之一点点吞没，口交一样吞吐着。十指连心，那被含入的指尖被舌头肆意摩擦戏弄，麻痒的厉害，视觉上的刺激和身体上的痒一同为情欲添柴加火。  
他干渴的厉害，方才喝下去的没多少度的酒液也仿佛在喉咙处燃烧起来。他甚至觉得牌皇给他的手和心脏充能了，不然他怎么会觉得两处都热的可怕？

牌皇绝对是那种永远知道怎么让别人先意乱神迷的难搞床伴类型，不论上下都能让对方先陷入头脑发热的窘境，就如同在牌桌上那么游刃有余，过分卖弄着自己过剩的魅力。

皮特罗猛然惊醒过来，恼羞成怒地意识到自己好不容易找到的节奏再度被对方轻轻松松打乱了。这很像场不公平的游戏对决，而他是被高手牵着鼻子耍弄的那个，而这如果反映到床上……这简直是打击。  
他显然没法让牌皇像上次的自己一样陷入一种完全被动无法自控的境地。  
他俩之间有种极其奇怪又幼稚的斗争欲，而快银显然要在床上这块儿战场上输得一败涂地了。  
……但他向来都不肯在牌皇面前认输。

快银直起身来，原本只是被动含入的手指开始带了些生涩的玩弄意味，慢慢向着口腔内顶去。而原本以为对方会因羞恼加快节奏的雷米终于猝不及防了一回，他被突如其来的反呕感呛了一下，终于有些狼狈地吐出对方的手指，甚至没来得及擦掉拉拽出的津液就咳嗽起来：“咳咳咳……你是想……咳咳咳咳让我在床上吐出来吗！”  
皮特罗这次却完全没理会他，他收回手，将对方一条修长的腿架到了肩膀上，顺势就将被唾液浸湿的两根手指探向对方因忽然暴露微微翕张的后穴处。  
入手柔软湿润的触觉让皮特罗一愣，这可完全不是他预想中的紧张和排斥。他不信邪地更加深入些，而那后穴就像它的主人一样主动和火辣，滚烫软嫩的内壁含吮着将入侵者寸寸吞下，如同进食的蛇一样贪婪。  
“喂——”雷米被他这毫无章法的举动搞得有点懵，他半撑起身伸手去抓皮特罗的胳膊，修得相当利落（也相当gay）的眉毛拧起来，“你的脑回路也跟你的速度一样“瞬息万变”吗？”  
“……你自己准备过了？”皮特罗开口才发现自己的嗓音带了干哑，“打电话那会儿……？”  
当时雷米在干什么？一手拿着电话压着嗓子撩拨他，另一只手的漂亮手指却在饥渴又淫乱地操着自己吗？  
这念头让他更硬了。  
雷米倒是一副坦然，他眨了眨红眼，手干脆顺着皮特罗的胳膊滑下去，点上了一片湿滑的连接处：“不然呢？难道我得指望你用你的超级速度让我可怜的屁股体验一下什么叫摩擦生热？”他被架起的蜜色大腿轻颤着，蹭过皮特罗颈侧，“我说过，我在床上向来令人满意。”  
雷米盯着皮特罗漫起红晕的耳垂，深红眼瞳因欲望越发深沉。他压低嗓音，低沉迷人的声线比起电波传输中的更加情色和淫靡：“噢……Pietro……”修长手指顺着一片滑腻的边缘挤了进去，蹭着皮特罗的手指更多地撑开那个火热的穴口，声音里夹杂了些许鼻音，“我对性欲相当诚实。”  
他把快银的名字念成一声叫床，皮特罗怀疑自己很长一段时间内大概都不能直视自己的名字了。  
那手指如此饥渴而又肆无忌惮地引导着皮特罗的动作，一下下蹭过内里最为敏感的区域，而后就是更加贪得无厌地包裹和吞咽，以及越发湿润沙哑的喘息。这一切搅和在一起，让空气仿佛都被点燃样泛起热度，皮特罗置身其中，下腹烫的像是在被灼伤。

他忍不下去了，他的老二快爆炸了。

皮特罗抽出手指，一把拨开雷米的手，将勃起多时的性器抵上那因开拓良好微张的穴口，直接将自己嵌入进去，寸寸撑开濡湿贪婪的甬道。  
雷米因过于急切地进入向后扬起头，发出一声稍显尖锐的喘息，拉直的颈部线条剧烈颤抖着。那比起手指强烈得多的扩张感和快感在这一瞬间撕开了些那冷静的表象。  
皮特罗捉住了他的膝弯将那条腿向上推去，盗贼的柔韧性让这个动作相当容易，而他想证实更多，直到让对方的膝盖几乎碰上床面他才终于停下来。速跑者看着身下高大修长的躯体因韧带的拉展弯折战栗，挺动腰胯用力将自己尽根埋入，粗鲁地像是在撕吃猎物的猛兽：“这下你满意了？”  
“哈……你指什么？”雷米有些艰难地向上蹭了蹭身体，企图让自己大腿根的韧带缓解下压力，疼痛和体内翻滚的欲望让他光洁的额头上布满了汗珠，“是指你终于失去自制还是我终于得到了个大型按摩棒？”  
那根十分可观的老二硬的厉害，超出预料的饱胀感和药力加成下的酥麻让牌皇腰背发软，那药又开始在下腹和脑海翻腾，即将玩儿脱的预感让他一时有点口不择言。

原本因性张力火热的气氛瞬间冷了下来，快银黑着脸一拳揍在了雷米脸侧的靠枕上。  
“……所以你叫我来就只是因为这儿缺个够大的按摩棒？”银发男人的脸色难看到极点，他俯下身用那双冻结住的蓝眼看向对方，胸口燃起来的阴沉怒火让他看起来格外危险。  
这跟平时里拌嘴截然不同，他动了真火。他不知道自己为什么会如此愤怒，他们只是互相看不顺眼的炮友而已，他原本不该在意这之间有什么“意义”，或者他们对彼此到底是个什么看法之类乱七八糟的东西。  
上床只需要……爽就对了，他俩之间不该有任何其他意义，他想。  
但他还是非常生气。毫无理由。

“……你知道我只是原则性地惹恼你，Pietro。”雷米意识到不妥，他安抚性质地伸出手按揉着皮特罗的后脑，捋顺那柔软的银毛，掌心泛着潮热。  
他犹豫一下，轻叹口气。  
“我叫你来当然是因为我想要你。”  
这几乎是句情话了。  
快银愣了一下，因这全然出乎意料的回答几乎有些狼狈地一把捂住雷米的嘴，方才火山爆发样的愤怒让人一句话放了个干净，这会儿只剩下莫名的羞恼：“……你闭嘴！！”  
雷米佯作无辜地眨了眨眼，舔了下对方的掌心，笑声和话语因手掌的遮盖有些模糊：“你变大了，Pietro。”  
他挺了挺紧绷的腰肢，收紧的穴口让他能清晰地感受到体内那根滚烫坚硬的性器方才越发兴奋的跳动和膨胀。雷米轻笑着咬住皮特罗的指节，语调戏谑：“原来你是这么容易被感动的类型？”

“……不关你事！”

太丢脸了。这比被对方操哭了还丢脸。  
像是为了掩饰自己的困窘一般，皮特罗眼神躲闪着堵住那张讨嫌的嘴，用力掰开那两条结实有力的大腿，快速耸动腰肢让这家伙赶紧闭嘴。

我想要你。  
那带着骇人温度的声音在他胸口和和脑海中撞击着，带来一阵矫情的酸胀感。这场原本该单纯的性爱变得复杂起来，纯粹费洛蒙的吸引和火辣色相的诱惑开始因为某些被戳中的情绪蒙上层难以言喻的东西。

牌皇是个该死的混蛋。

快银现在简直竭尽全力想要掩饰自己的情绪，他撬开雷米的唇齿，比起亲吻更像是吞噬地占据对方口腔。他钳住身下精健的腰腹，无意识间留下暗红的指痕。  
反观雷米现在就不太好消受了，对方抢夺氧气般的激烈吻法让他无法脱身，而被用力撞击着的穴肉因钝痛和酥麻则剧烈地痉挛着，每次抽出顶入的动作都让他有种被捅穿了的惊恐感。  
更惨的是，原本因之前自我安抚压下了些许的药性此刻反扑上来，给他竭力保持清醒的大脑蒙上一层白雾，体力的流失更是进一步削弱了他对肢体的控制。  
“等……哈……”雷米努力顶开皮特罗的胸膛，喘息着汲取氧气，因为顶撞短短一句话也被切割的支离破碎，“别像个青少年一样……呃，只会蛮干……”  
察觉到对方变得有些虚弱的声调，皮特罗放缓了动作，有些别扭地对上雷米的视线：“你自找的。”虽是这么说着，他马上松开了陷入对方肌肉的手指，甚至有些笨拙地揉了揉泛出红色的地方。  
“我说，Pietro。”雷米有些好笑地注意到对方的动作，手指自人下唇处逗弄般拂过，“你还挺可爱的。”  
“你是真的在把我当猫哄吧？”皮特罗不耐烦地啧了一声，扣住对方的手腕，习惯性地怼回去，“可爱不是拿来形容成年男人的。”  
“嗯……那这只猫挺厉害……”熟悉的高热一点点吞噬着残存的思考能力，雷米咽了口唾沫，声音有些嘶哑，“长这么大根老二，没人敢给他绝育啊……”  
半夸半损的话最难回应，皮特罗沉默了一会儿，忽然冒出一句：“猫再厉害也不能干你。”  
这可就不在雷米预料内了，他诧异地看了快银一眼：“你……终于打算不要脸了？”  
“我没你不要脸，还有，我会说下流话，我只是不说而已。”察觉到对方声线越发不稳，体温也越来越高，皮特罗皱起了眉头，逐渐没了跟对方打嘴炮的心思，“喂，你还好吗？”  
担心起来的速跑者直白的厉害。  
“你要是能把我喂饱一切都好，Pietro。”雷米收了收臀部的肌肉，越发炽热的穴肉紧紧含住了那根怠工的性器，他的眼角泛着水色，双眼因着渴求显得越发红起来，翻滚的血池一般，“可能我不能指望你？”  
药性如同定时的浪潮，那原本尚在控制范围内的滚烫自下腹处爆发，揪住了他的每一根神经。

英俊的盗贼开始软了下来，原本紧绷的肌肉在药物催化下近乎无力地舒展开，他微微皱着眉头，逐渐失焦的反色眼瞳慢慢显露出难得的茫然，那两瓣漂亮嘴唇也失了平日的调笑自如，张合间流露出些许难耐低喘。他现在看起来像是熟透了，稍稍一戳弄就会渗出某种浓艳甜腻的汁液来。

……这可真难得一见。  
那总是因游刃有余显出一种极富魅力的漫不经心的靓丽表皮脱落下来，和现在这带了虚弱被动的样子对比，显得格外美味。  
快银眯起眼睛，他揽起对方的腰让他靠起来些以便看清那张英俊的脸——这大概是限量版画面，不看白不看——将稍稍退出了些的阴茎再次顶入深处：“那你也没得选。”  
回应他的只有因为过分深入越发急促的喘息声。  
雷米因无力感有些苦闷地敛起眉毛，而烧红的眼眶让他现在不管做什么眼神都显得像是邀请。他张了张嘴，有些红肿的唇瓣颤抖了两下，却并没有反驳些什么。

……这家伙不说话的时候还挺顺眼的。

对方近乎顺从的样子让皮特罗一时有点不适应。  
他的喉结上下动了动，一种几乎带了卑劣色彩的征服感让他觉得浑身不对劲儿——这有点像是趁人之危，但这家伙虚软饥渴时的样子又让人忍不住想多折腾他两下。尤其是见过这混蛋耀武扬威的嚣张样子之后……  
说到底这是什么糟糕的药啊！

皮特罗腹诽着，试探性地寻找着之前手指寻找到的敏感区域，缓慢地摩擦过去。却没想到收获了极其剧烈的反应，身下无力的躯体抖了一下，滚热的穴口整个儿用力收缩起来。被滚烫软肉整个包裹起来的感觉格外舒爽，而看到面前那张英俊面庞上闪过一种难耐的欲求不满则更让人上瘾。  
那双红眼睛因舒服微微眯起，微挑的眼角失了平日里漫不经心的神采，被泛开的红晕裹挟，流露出危险的艳丽感。

男人到底是下半身动物。很快皮特罗就没有那个余裕去纠结趁不趁人之危的问题了，一点点撕开面前这强壮鲜美的猎物的感觉太过享受，他不得不全心品尝。  
他放纵着自己完全禁锢住无力反抗的对头，然后反复地、彻底地操开他，榨尽他的每一丝颤抖和饥渴。他甚至稍稍用上了点能力——快银向来很爱自己的能力。  
但雷米就不怎么能消受了，在模糊察觉到那本就频率不低的顶动开始加快时他就觉得不好，但还没能出声就让那压在承受极限边缘的操干逼成了一连串战栗的低喘。  
没人能受得了敏感点被几乎没有间隙地碾压，那接连不断的快感汇聚在一起跟疼痛无异，盗贼抖得厉害，无力的修长手指自人肩膀上滑脱下来，在米白床单上拽出大量褶皱。  
承受着风暴的穴口可怜地红肿着，每次在尽根抽出后没有任何缓冲，甚至连稍稍闭合的空隙都没有就被再度填满，抽插，内里的敏感处被过分摩擦和使用，像是破了皮一样钝痛和麻木起来。

但快感源源不断，被操的烂熟的穴口汁水淋漓地迎合着，那混杂着越发剧烈的水响和肉体拍击的声音一点点吞没他残存的理智。

该死，这下可真玩儿大了。

在彻底失去控制前，牌皇迷迷糊糊认了命。

皮特罗没想过雷米会货真价实叫起床来，开始他只是喘息，那自喉咙深处漫溢出的低哑哼鸣带了鼻音，透着股带着压抑的黏腻。而当皮特罗开始用能力时，他彻底压不住自己的嗓音了，那逐渐高亢起来的断续呻吟混乱又悦耳，夹杂大串法语和隐约哭腔的时候尤为迷人。  
……以及这混蛋也的确哭出来了，生理性的泪水聚集在失去焦距的反色双眼上，像是年份尚短的红酒一样透着浅淡的酒红色，然后在碰撞中一点点淌出来，顺着眼角蜿蜒而下，留下交错的水痕。

这下真的说不准谁更丢人了。皮特罗带了点幸灾乐祸，却也颇有些意乱情迷地凑过去舔了舔对方优美的下颚线条，舔掉了那几滴摇摇欲坠的水珠。  
皮特罗用一只胳膊撑住对方的腿弯看着那一片糜烂湿滑的穴口吞吐着自己搏动的阴茎，在每一次抽离时迟钝地大张开，露出内里艳红的色泽，另一只手握住对方一直被搁置的性器撸动起来。速跑者喘息着做着最后的冲刺，耳边越发急促的法语和呻吟让他兴奋到了极点：“哈……别用法语骂我了，我又……呃！”  
那急促的法语在濒临高潮时戛然而止，雷米像是垂死挣扎一样战栗起来，他本能地后撤着逃离最后甜蜜的折磨，却被拽着胯骨拖了回来，只能徒劳地收紧，在剧烈的颤抖中被推向了顶峰。过于激烈的快感和长久的延迟让精液顺着顶端流淌下来，将本就一片狼藉的下半身搞得更加糜烂不堪。  
皮特罗的腰僵直了一下，他拽住挣扎着的猎物，最后用力顶送了两下后将射了进去——“最好别射进去”这个念头就像是丢进了湍急水流中的小石子一样没能引起任何注意。  
微凉精液的灌入让雷米抖了抖，尚且涣散的神志让他在至少三十秒内都没缓过神到底发生了什么。他抖了抖还沾着泪珠的睫毛，眼神空荡荡地盯着身上的男人看了一会儿，然后才意识到自己被内射了。  
疲软下来的阴茎慢慢撤出，饱受蹂躏的穴口迟钝地张开着，丝丝缕缕的白浊被拉拽着溢出些许，被操熟了的艳红软肉夹杂着白丝暴露在灯光下，显得糜烂又淫乱。  
快银赶快把目光从那儿拉回来，有些心虚地坐到了床边推推连腿都懒得闭的雷米：“……还活着吗。”

感受着另一个人的东西在体内淤积流淌和后穴坠重感的雷米动了动手，默默无言地抹了抹脸上的水痕，撑着身体坐了起来。后穴和大腿根的刺痛让他唇角一抖：“你绝对是我最差的床伴，Pietro。”  
本来酝酿着想为自己的过火道个歉的皮特罗差点被噎死，他好容易吞回嘴边那句对不起：“那你可以叫更好的来。”  
“下次我会考虑的。”雷米揉了揉自己可怜的腰，看了看上面凌乱的指痕，另一只手则摸了摸满是印子的脖颈，“你这是什么打标记宣誓所有权的爱好吗？我脖子上至少三个牙印。”  
“谁稀罕你的所有权。”快银瞥了眼对方一片吻痕和齿印的脖子，原本恶声恶气的语调到底缓和了点，“只准你有性癖不准我有吗？”  
“性癖？你会这么凶狠地咬姑娘吗？”雷米不可置信地看他一眼，“至少四天才会消的牙印？”  
“你又不是姑娘！”快银背对着他，“还指望我温柔不成？”  
话音刚落，雷米就从背后用手松松掐住了他的脖子，将他揽进了臂弯里。皮特罗靠在他胸口，鉴于对方明显力气还没恢复，倒是没挣扎，只是一脸不解地侧过头去：“干嘛？”  
“恩……”雷米钳住他的下巴，低头凑近，危险地眯起眼睛，“杀人灭口？”他脸上的泪痕尚未擦拭干净，隐约透露着他不久前的狼狈。  
“那会儿你比平时可爱多了。”皮特罗想起雷米一边嘟囔着法语一边被操哭的样子就愉快，“我真该给你录下来……咳——”  
盗贼手臂一紧勒住他的脖子半卡住了他的呼吸，另一只手扳着他的下巴逼着他仰起头来，红眼对上蓝眼。  
“先别得意，Pietro，这药效至少还要两次才会褪干净。”雷米勾起唇角，膝盖贴上皮特罗腰侧，将腿压在了对方的腿上，“就我后面这个情况，今天你是别想再上我第二次了。”  
没等皮特罗的怒骂出口，牌皇已经先行一步封住了那张尖锐的嘴巴。

快银觉得他今天就是让人骗大发了。愧疚，愧疚个鬼！  
牌皇倒是没在体力不充沛的情况下非要操回来，但他很好地利用上了快银的手、嘴、以及腿。……利用得非常彻底。  
被那根玩意儿一次次顶进嘴里的时候皮特罗简直耻的想把自己丢到北冰洋去，粗大的性器撑开口腔和粘膜，不断顶在脆弱的喉咙口，逼得毫无口交经验的男人呛咳的厉害。  
而雷米斜靠在靠枕上看着那颗银色的脑袋心不甘情不愿在胯间起伏，肉粉的舌头笨拙地舔过勃动的青筋，削薄尖刻的嘴唇则被一次又一次撑开，生涩地含吮承受着。那双因为反复呛咳渗出泪珠的蓝眼睛时不时因为郁闷瞪来一眼，全都做了情趣。  
皮特罗的技巧并不好，但……让那张颇为锋利的嘴发出含糊哽咽的感觉实在太好。  
陷在银毛中的手指猛按住对方后脑，对上那双大睁开的蓝眼，雷米带了些戏弄意味地挺腰将跳动的端头抵在那因为呕吐反应不断收缩的喉咙口。  
他射进了这家伙嘴里。

精液腥咸苦涩的味道充斥了皮特罗的口腔，他甩开压住自己的手，掩着嘴咳得震天动地，泪花儿都出来了。  
白液顺着他的嘴角和舌尖流下来，渗进米白的床单里。  
“应该没伤着你喉咙吧？”雷米毫无愧疚模样地发了问，探身拍拍对方脊背给他顺气，“你该多练习下这个。”  
“咳咳咳！再——有下次……咳咳咳……我直接给你咬断！”皮特罗说话间已经闪到了洗手间，拿起杯子漱了口。他看了看自己红艳艳的嘴唇和泪汪汪的眼睛，满肚子都是郁闷。  
慢悠悠踱步过来的雷米拉上门，开始耐心地试着水温给浴缸放水：“别说那么肯定，你还挺喜欢小雷米的。”他瞥了眼对方因为被使用磨得一片通红的细嫩大腿根部，那里的皮肤磨蹭性器的感觉非常好，“至少你身体的一部分是很喜欢的。”  
正在用蓬蓬头把自己冲干净的皮特罗差点一脚踹他身上。

被一番折腾弄得心力憔悴的皮特罗终于把自己身上拾掇干净，低头却发现罪魁祸首正美美地在他眼皮底下泡澡。  
“……你干脆脱水昏倒淹死在里面吧。”  
雷米的胳膊放松地搭在浴缸边上，头都不抬：“你不是喂过我水了吗？”

“Pietro，我好像有点需要补水。”  
“你自己拿杯子喝。”  
“我手这会儿没力气。”  
“……混蛋……”

皮特罗耳朵一热，顺手就把挂着的浴帽砸在了雷米头上，转身就要出去。  
然后他又被叫住了。  
“等等，Pietro。”  
磁性的嗓音在充满水汽的浴室里显得越发撩人，因为纵情带着股浓重的慵懒和沙哑。  
“你不打算处理一下你灌进来的东西？”  
皮特罗杀了雷米的心都有了。

为什么会这样。  
为什么又变成了这样！

肿胀却依然柔软细嫩的内壁颤抖着吮着皮特罗帮忙清洁的两根手指，像是受了天大委屈一样寻求着安抚，混着温热的水流一同刺激着皮特罗的欲望。而雷米本人不但不帮一点忙，还在每次那两根手指不慎蹭过敏感处时毫不吝啬地发出喘息，火上浇油。  
实际上并没有很尽兴的皮特罗又被他叫硬了。  
他看着自己射进去的精液被手指一点点勾出来，像是白沫一样浮到水面上。阴茎被软肉紧紧容纳，吸吮的快感在大脑皮层重现，细小电流般游过下体。  
他闭了闭眼，在对方又一次低喘响起时猛然抽出了手指。他刻意不去理会对方带了点痛楚的低哼：“不想我再上你你就老实点！”

雷米勾上他的腰，让水下那根兴奋的东西贴上自己的大腿内侧：“你还记得我电话里问你什么了吗？”  
龟头碰上细嫩的腿根，皮特罗抑制住自己想要长驱直入的冲动——再来一次雷米绝对要出血——绷直了腰：“你又……”

“嘴里，还是脸上。”

他看见雷米探出了舌尖，那红色隔着白茫茫的蒸汽也格外清晰，然后任由着对方把他推到了浴缸的尾部。  
那张在这方面十足讨人喜欢的嘴巴凑近了，在他下颚处落下个吻：“坐到上面去。”  
浴缸尾部有个高出一截的台子，皮特罗撑了胳膊坐上去，那相对偏凉的台面让他没忍住抖了一下：“这是个选择题？”  
“别太贪心。”雷米将湿漉漉的头发耙到耳后，嘴唇贴上了那根兴奋的茎体，他不慌不忙地吮去了表面密布的水珠，牙齿轻咬住鼓起的经络，一点一点向下吮吻着。  
这感觉该死的好。  
皮特罗将手指插入对方潮湿的棕发间，性器直白迫切地推向对方，蹭过两瓣嘴唇打在高挺的鼻梁上：“快点……别磨磨蹭蹭的。”  
“我可是在便宜你，别这么急。”雷米咬了口那胀大的端头，握住硬热的欲望，以殷红的舌尖在张合着的小孔处钻了一下，而后绕过前方的系带顺着搏动的经络细致地舔舐着。  
湿热的空气让皮特罗有些呼吸不畅，他握住雷米的头发，腰部因为沉重呼吸微微收紧。他看着那张男女通杀的俊脸磨蹭过自己的下体，那条又软又灵活的舌头在茎体上游走，而那双眼睛，那双猩红的眼睛却十足冷静地观察着自己。  
这画面让他硬的要命。  
牌皇很好地履行了承诺，他握住茎体的根部，在确保皮特罗一点都不会看漏的情况下缓慢地将其含了进去。深红的性器将两瓣极擅调情的漂亮嘴唇撑开，塞满，然后在性感英俊的脸上撑起个弧度。  
牌皇的英俊流淌着肉欲，没人会在看到他的时候有什么柏拉图式的想法。而在性上？没人会介意给这张脸多几分点缀，唇印、泪水、精液……  
他喜欢这个。皮特罗收紧了手，将他用力按向自己的胯下。那双锐利的蓝眼被欲望照亮，瞳孔因兴奋收缩着——他现在看起来攻击性十足。  
而且他不打算乖乖做什么选择题。  
高潮不是一瞬间的事，射精当然也不是。在对方口中发泄到一半的时候他及时拽开了雷米，然后将残剩的精液毫不客气地射在了对方脸上。  
皮特罗喘着气松开了对方的头发，看着浊白的精液顺着那家伙的眉骨往下流，甚至连睫毛都没幸免，挂上了丝丝白液。那粘稠的白衬着眼的红，淫靡的刺目。  
“……你这不也很混蛋吗。”雷米屈指揩去唇角和眉骨的精液，把玩儿似的以两根手指拉扯开，“你平时不自己做的？看起来压的挺久。”  
“我又不是你。”皮特罗站起来拿下柜子里的一次性洗脸巾丢给雷米，就这么湿淋淋地跨了出来，看起来倒是很神清气爽。  
雷米摇摇头笑了声，拿起旁边的洗面奶。

在他们进浴室搞起来前雷米叫了清洁服务，皮特罗光速换好浴袍后出来就一屁股坐在了柔软干净的大床上，难得的心情很好。  
他擦着头发拿起手机，才惊觉他们从清晨一直厮混到了下午，最尴尬的是，还有来自洛娜的信息。皮特罗犹豫了一下，还是给洛娜传了个信表示明天再回。  
爽完了破事儿就多了，皮特罗一想到明天回去关于自己破损的嘴角、牌皇满是草莓的脖子、以及两个人身上同款的沐浴乳成分会招来怎样的询问，头就要爆炸。  
尤其是洛娜，天，他吃不准洛娜是会扇牌皇还是会扇他，或者两个人一起扇。

“你又愁什么呢。”雷米依旧敞着浴袍，显得有些疲倦，他看了眼手机，“洛娜？”  
皮特罗揉了揉太阳穴算是应了。  
“没事，我们都是成年人了，洛娜又不是什么老妈子。”雷米倒是不以为然，端着杯子拉开了落地窗窗帘，“恩？好像挺晚了。”  
“我跟他们说了我们明早回。”皮特罗把手机甩到枕头边，靠上了靠枕。  
雷米斜靠在落地窗边看他：“所以你打算跟我在这房间里单独呆一整天？真不敢相信。”  
“你现在连只猫都打不赢，别惹我。”皮特罗伸展了下自己的四肢，白了雷米一眼。  
“猫咪们不会打我，Pietro，她们爱我。”  
“只要给它们吃的它们谁都爱，别自恋了。”  
雷米放下杯子坐到了皮特罗旁边，后者有些不自在地往边上让了让——性让他这会儿对两人的肢体接触有点敏感。  
“那你还真不了解她们。”

他俩就这么坐在一张床上，吃了饭，看着电视，有一搭没一搭斗着嘴。  
直到皮特罗抛过去的怼没回应，他才转头看了雷米一眼——他睡着了，显然那药物对他而言并不是什么“发泄完就好了”的东西。  
“……在我面前睡这么死算怎么回事。”皮特罗把人摊平了裹进被子里，叉起最后一块水果沙拉，调低了电视音量，“麻烦的混蛋。”  
哈密瓜甜的有点过分了。他拧了拧眉。

在皮特罗关灯准备睡前雷米醒了一次，他睡懵了，应激反应一样弹起来，神经过敏地左右看了看，发现皮特罗看傻子似的目光后才又倒了下去。  
“Bonne nuit, chérie.”  
“……”

牌皇睡觉不老实。操。  
本来他两都睡得端端正正，中间隔了个人的距离。结果大半夜皮特罗觉得身上一沉，睁眼一看，天知道是不是这混蛋习惯了跟别人过夜，这会儿把皮特罗搂怀里楼的非常顺手。  
速跑者瞪着黑暗中对方的面部线条，试图一点点拿开那条胳膊。  
……结果他被抱得更紧了。  
他很久没跟人这么同床共枕，互相传递体温了，他们之间距离近的连心跳的频率都能清晰的感受到。显然，这位理应警惕性很强的盗贼在怀里搂着自家对头的时候睡得非常安稳。  
“有什么毛病，不是个贼吗睡这么放心……”皮特罗低声抱怨着，再度挣扎无果后选择放弃，不当真地踹了人一下算是报复，也就认了，闭眼继续睡——太困了——他这么自我辩解着。  
结果他睡得也挺好，没有做噩梦。

皮特罗是被牌皇起身的动作惊醒的（虽然他已经挺小心了），他迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，看见牌皇正从他身边撑着爬起来，背对着他穿他那身骚气的衣服。  
似乎是察觉到皮特罗醒了，他转身看了一眼，走动两步拉开窗帘，脚步看起来有点踉跄。  
晨光正好。

“Bonjour.”（早安。）  
皮特罗坐起身，捋了捋头发，眯起眼睛看他。  
刚睡醒的雷米看起来意外顺眼。  
“早安。”  
他说，近乎温柔的。

Happy end  
纯糖爱好者就别看后面啦。此文对你来说就完结啦~


End file.
